Metamorfosis
by Harisha
Summary: Metamorfosis; transformación de algo en otra cosa. El nombre lo dice todo. Serie de OneShots con las converciones de nuestros amados personajes; desde el aquelarre Cullen hasta la manada de La Push.
1. Carlisle

**METAMORFOSIS**

_Disclaimer; Esta historia no ha sido realizada o aprobada por ninguna persona o entidad relacionada con las obras originales o licenciadas de Stepehnie Meyer_

* * *

No me agradaba mucho la idea de cazar personas, pero, tal y como me lo había replanteado varias veces, eran ellos o nosotros. Ellos no dudaban cazarnos, ¿entonces por que yo debería dudar en cazarlos? No, no debía dudar. Debía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Los había localizado en una cloaca, y estaba totalmente seguro de que estos eran _verdaderos_ vampiros. Por su culpa varios habían muerto. Tanto los pobres cándidos que habían sido sus victimas como el grupo de inocentes que habían sido cruelmente acusados y condenados. Simplemente su estancia había causado muerte. Era hora de que partieran. No estaba seguro de si con eso me refería a que abandonaran el pueblo o éste mundo. Nunca me he caracterizado por ser un ser desalmado, pero no importara cuanto luchara por deshacerme del pensamiento, lo mejor sería acabar con ellos para siempre.

Decidí hacerlo a mi manera, dejando a mi padre fuera de ésto, y guíe a un grupo de mis compañeros en la oscuridad de la nublada noche hacia la cloaca donde había visto a uno de aquellos monstruos aparecer. Ahora que lo pienso, no fue una muy brillante idea intentar enfrentarnos a ellos teniendo una clara desventaja solo con nuestras antorchas iluminando nuestro camino.

- Síganme y estén atentos – le susurré a mi bastante numeroso grupo mientras doblábamos la esquinar y nos dirigíamos con sigilo hacia la cloaca.

Me sorprendió que mientras nos acecabamos, pude divisar una débil figura a débil luz de luna, que apenas lograban atravesar las espesas nubes.

Era uno de ellos. Un vampiro. Me congelé en mi lugar, y mi grupo me imitó. Ni siquiera nos atrevimos a respirar, teniendo que aquella necesidad nos delatara.

El vampiro ni se molesto en voltearse en vernos, aunque nos había percibido. Simplemente gritó algo en un idioma que en su momento no logre comprender y al cabo de algunos años descubrí que fue latín. Pero a pesar de no entenderle, supe que estaba avisando al resto de su aquelarre.

- ¡Se escapa! – gritó Jack, uno de mis amigos, mientras el ser se deslizaba con velocidad entre las calles, hacia los callejones.

No dudamos ni en segundo en correr tras él, gracias a mis largas piernas y juvenil energía yo a la cabeza del grupo con algunos muchachos más casi pisándome los talones.

Nos dispersamos en la carrera. El resto del grupo se quedó muy detras, mientras Jack, los mellizos Smith y yo nos adentrabamos en el cajellón donde habíamos visto al ser meterse.

- Desapareció - Jack gruñó, mientras miraba alrededor iluminando cada rincón oscuro con su tea.

Los mellizos maldijeron por lo bajo, pero antes de que yo pudiera sugerir ir a buscar a los demás e intentar rastrear al vampiro, un escalofriante silbido cortó afiladamente el silencio y, de la nada, aquel monstruo apareció, sus ojos carmesí consumidos por el hambre. Todo apenas nos dio tiempo de pensar. En cuanto asimilé lo que ocurría, ya tenía al vampiro sobre mí, sus dientes precionados contra mi cuello, alimentándose de mi sangre.

Abrí la boca en un atento de gritar, en vano.

- ¡Suéltalo, asqueroso bichejo! – pude oír la ronca voz de Jack distante mientras veía repentinamente una llama en el hombre del vampiro. El ser me soltó para chillar y gruñir. Enseñando aterradormente los dientes, se volteó y sacudió con facilidad los Smith, quienes habían estado intentando quitármelo de encima.

Atónito, vi como con un movimiento casi invisible de su brazo los golpeaba a ambos y los estampaba contra la pared con tanta fuerza varios de sus huesos se rompieron audiblemente y cayeron muertos en la calle mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

El vampiro se dirigió lentamente hacia Jack, acechándolo. Apreté mi mano contra la herida en mi cuello, sintiendo como todo se volvía mas confuso y nublado. Luché contra la inconsciencia. Si llegaba a desmayarme allí, mi vida y la de mi amigo terminarían sin duda alguna.

El vampiro saltó con una inhumana fuerza y velocidad sobre Jack, quien forcejeó en vano mientras el ser se alimentaba tal y como había hecho conmigo.

Algo dentro de mi pecho comenzó a calentarse, pero apenas le preste atención mientras intentaba levantarme y dirigirme hacia el vampiro y Jack. No podía dejarlo así, viéndolo aún luchando y gimiendo. Aún vivo mientras ese ser le succionaba la vida.

Pero antes de que lograra pararme, el vampiro levantó su cabeza de su aún dispuesta a luchar victima. Me quede inmóvil mientras oía lo mismo que aquel ser; el resto de la turba se acercaba. Podíamos oírles gritar.

Con un gruñido, cargó a mi amigo sobre su hombro y, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarme, huyó velozmente.

- ¡Jack! – apenas pude gritar, pero pronto lleve mis brazos a mi torso y me abracé mientras el calor en mi pecho incrementaba hasta quemarme. Solo entonces logré comprender que había sido mordido por un vampiro; que me convertiría.

Tirando contra una pared en un callejón vacío mientras llovía fuertemente casi ni se me podía ver, cosa que agradecí mientras el resto del grupo corría por mi lado sin notarme, tras el vampiro que ya les había sacado bastante ventaja.

Un cuarto de los hombres de la turba se quedó atrás para cargar a los mellizos que el vampiro había asesinado frente a mis ojos. Con esfuerzo, reprimí mis gritos de agonía mientras esperaba impaciente que me abandonaran en ese callejón lo antes posible.

En cuanto lo hicieron, tardé bastante en que mi mente pudiera superar mi estado, que mis miembros respondieran a las órdenes de mi cabeza. Estaba siendo quemado en vida, en una hoguera de agresivas e insoportables llamas que la furiosa lluvia que caía sobre mi no lograban apagar.

Aun no logró comprender como pude arrastrarme hasta un cercano sótano. Pero lo cierto es que lo hice, y me oculté en las sombras de alejado rincón, entre una gran montaña de patatas podridas.

Soporté mi tortura lo mejor que pude, en silencio, apretado con tal fuerza mi camisa esperando así no gritar hasta hacerla casi jirones.

El dolor, las llamas, la desesperación y el pánico me estaban por volver loco cuando todo acabó. El dolor comenzó a abandonarme, como una madre que abandona a su hijo recién nacido, con todo una vida nueva por delante, en un mundo aterrador.

Un mundo que me perseguiría y no descansaría hasta darme muerte.

Mmmm... No descansaría hasta darme muerte.

Bueno, entonces haría las cosas más simples para el mundo. Buscaría la muerte yo mismo. Eso era lo único que tenía sentido entonces. Lo único que me impulsó a vivir un poco más donde ya nada me quedaba, habiéndome convertido en un monstruo; la esperanza de saber que tenía una salida.

Una esperanza casi utópica.


	2. Jasper

Cabalgue bajo la tenue luz de la luna silenciosamente, solo con el galope de mi caballo acompañando a ritmo perfecto los latidos de mi corazón.

No me encontraba muy lejos de mi destino. Me encontraba a dos kilómetros, tal vez uno y medio de Galveston. Allí debía dirigirme luego de haber enviado al grupo de civiles que me tocaba evacuar.

Pero algo captó mi atención y detubo mi camino. Sorprendido, le di la orden a mi caballo de frenar y desmonte para acercárme al trío de damas que había divisado.

Se voltearon para mirarme, y aquel simple acto me hizo frenar en mis pasos, petrificado. Eran preciosas. Eran las muchachas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida. Las tres parecían ángeles caídos del cielo. Sin duda, era una belleza inhumana.

¿Que estarían haciendo solas en medio de la noche? Debían de ser unas rezagadas. No eran parte del grupo de evacuación que se me había asignado. _Jamás_ podría haber olvidado aquellos rostros.

El relinchar y la inquietud de mi caballo me hicieron volver en sí. Me volteé e intenté tranquilizarlo, tratando de recuperar mi respiración. No había notado que había dejado de respirar hasta el momento.

Pude oí la melodiosa risa de una de ellas, y volví mis ojos nuevamente al trío. Había sido una de las dos rubias la que había reído.

- Se ha quedado sin habla – se regodeó con una aguda pero delicada voz.

La segunda rubia, de una cabellera prácticamente albina y angelical rostro se inclinó hacia mí con los ojos entornado y respiró hondamente, satisfecha.

- Embriagador – suspiró para luego sonreír.

- Nettie, concéntrate – advirtió con una musical y suave voz, aunque cortantemente la más pequeña, de facciones claramente mexicanas, tomándola fuertemente por el brazo. Su azabache cabello ondeó ante aquel leve movimiento bajo la luz de la luna.

No comprendí nada de lo que hablaban, y estaba demasiado embobado como para esforzarme en intentarlo, pero si pude notar que aquel bello ser de morena cabellera, sin duda, era la voz cantante del trío.

- Es bien parecido… joven y fuerte… todo un oficial… - me sonrojé mientras la morena hablaba antes de pausar. Trate de hablar, pero nada salió de mi boca – Pero, hay algo más… si, ahí esta. Hay algo más, ¿lo perciben? Es… es… persuasivo. Si, esa es la palabra... Es persuasivo –

- Si, si. Se percibe, María – asintió la rubia Nettie mientras nuevamente se inclinaba hacia mí.

- Ya me has oído; contente – ordenó nuevamente la morena, María, para luego sonreírme – Le voy a conservar –

El angelical rostro de Nettie reflejó su irritación mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Haces bien en creer que puede servirte, María. Yo suelo matar al doble de los que conservo – habló la otra rubia también dedicándome una encantadora sonrisa que me dio un escalofrío.

- Si, lo se. Lo conservaré – agregó María – Éste _si _me gusta. De veras me gusta – su sonrisa desapareció y una sombra oscureció su rostro – Aparta a Nettie. No quiero tener que estar cuidándome las espaldas mientras trabajo –

El vello de la nuca se me erizó. A pesar de aún no entender que ocurría ni de que hablaban, algo me decía que estaba mal. _Muy_ mal. Mi caballo relinchó y se paró sobre sus cuartos traseros nuevamente, como si respondiera a mi pensamiento. No pude intentar tranquilizarlo (aunque no solté sus riendas), ya que me encontraba petrificado en mi lugar, incapaz de reaccionar, pensar, o huir.

Huir.

No podía huir. Ni aunque mi cuerpo hubiese podido responder. No podía huir de aquellas bellísimas mujeres. Nadie me había enseñado a temerle a un trío de _indefensas_ damas.

- Vamos de caza – la voz de Nettie me sacó de mis cavilaciones, y pude ver como con entusiasmo tomaba la mano de la otra rubia.

Sorprendido pero encantado con su gracia, las vi alejarse, con una velocidad tan inhumana como su belleza, mientras sus cabellos flameaban tras ellas como la cola de una estrella fugaz.

Me volteé hacía María atónito, mientras ella me estudiaba con curiosidad.

Aun no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Siempre había sido una persona muy racional, con los pies bien puestos en tierra. Pero esto realmente me estaba haciendo flaquear acerca de lo que conocía... o acerca del equilibrio de mi cordura.

-¿Como te llamas, soldado? – nuevamente, era una de sus melódicas voces las que me traía de vuelta a la realidad.

- Mayor Jasper Whitock, Señorita – balbuceé torpemente mientras me enderezaba.

Fantasma o no, era una dama. Mi caballerosidad no me permitió dar otra respuesta que no fuera esa.

- Bueno, Jasper, de verdad, espero que sobrevivas. Tengo un excelente presentimiento sobre ti – me aseguró con suavidad mientras se acercaba a mí.

Me caballo relinchó salvajemente mientras tironeaba de sus riendas hasta lograr que se me escaparan de las manos. Viéndose libre, huyó a toda carrera en dirección a Galveston. No me importo. No me importo en lo más mínimo. Mis ojos seguían cada grácil movimiento de María y nada más.

Ella me sonrió mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos. Mi corazón se aceleró mientras mis mejillas ardían. Mi cuerpo gritaba que huyera. Mi cabeza gritaba que huyera. Pero me era imposible moverme.

Aún sonriente, María inclinó mi cabeza a un costado con suavidad. No me resistí, ni pregunté que se proponía. Sus fríos labios se encontraron con mi cuello, poniéndome la piel de gallina, pero yo seguí sin cuestionar su extraño comportamiento. Pronto, sentí una punzada de dolor donde antes había sentido frialdad. Despertando de un ensueño, tomé a María por los hombros con deseperación e intente alejarla de mí.

En vano. No podía removerla. Solo al cabo de unos segundos se alejó de mí, llevandose su delicada mano a su boca mientras yo oprimía con fuerza la herida de mi cuello.

- De verdad espero que sobrevivas, Jasper - repitió con sus ojos cerrados mientras algo en mi pecho aumentaba de temperatura.

- ¿Que... que me has hecho? - apenas pude articular mientras aquella sensación en mi interior crecía y aumentaba aun más de temperatura, hasta llegar a quemar.

María me sonrió.

- Pronto veras - respondió con serenidad mientras yo llevaba mis manos a mi torso, abriendo mi camisa en busca de aquello que me ardía cada vez más.


	3. Edward

Inhalé con dificultad mientras un fuerte escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo. Me hice un ovillo en mi cama, enrollando las sábanas con fuerza alrededor de mi cuerpo.

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo yo y mi madre llevábamos en aquel sobre poblado hospital. Mi padre no había podido sobrevivir siquiera a la primera oleada de aquella letal gripe, pero apenas podía pensar en ello. Mi conciencia, y vida, pendían de un fino hilo que me ataba débilmente a mi moribundo y penoso cuerpo.

Me volteé en mi cama, con lentitud y utilizando mis pocas fuerzas, y con un suave gemido abrí mis ojos levemente, para ver a través de la ventana el bello cielo anaranjado. El crepúsculo vespertino parecía despedirse mientras nuevamente cerraba mis ojos, exhausto.

La puerta de la habitación que compartía con mi madre crujió con un sonido que me pareció distante, casi como de otro mundo.

Demasiado cerca de perder el conocimiento, al borde del inconsciente, no intenté oír los imperceptibles pasos de quien acabado de entrar. Ni siquiera podía prestar atención a mi ruidosa y dificultosa respiración.

- Sálvelo –

Me encontraba muy débil como para poder sorprenderme de oír la casi irreconocible voz de mi madre, tan ronca y áspera que de no haberme encontrado muriendo en aquel instante me hubiese sorprendido.

- Haré cuanto me sea posible – fue la suave respuesta de otra voz, una de las más melodiosas que había oído en mi vida. Reconocí al Dr Cullen. Solo lo había visto una vez, y oído su voz saludándome cortésmente. Nada más. Pero aun así, era dificil olvidarse de él o de su voz.

- Ha de hacerlo… – mi madre rogó con una voz ahogada, aunque fuerte comparada con mi estado -_ Debe_ hacerlo… Debe hacer… cuanto este a su mano… Incluso… Incluso lo que los demás no pueden… eso es lo que debe hacer por Edward… eso debe hacer por mi Edward –

Otro escalofrío recorrió violentamente mi cuerpo y caía en la inconsciencia con lentitud y sin resistencia.

Aunque no lo suficientemente profundo como para perderme para siempre en ella. Una lástima. Hubiese preferido morir que continuar con aquel tormento, estancado en el Río Estigio, viendo a algunos pasar y a otros quedarse.

Suspiré con mucha dificultad, demasiado cansado como para intentar abrir mis ojos. Oí un casi inaudible sollozo. Me pregunte quien sería el dueño y que le habría afligido tanto. La respuesta se clavó en mi corazón, atravesándolo con la fuerza y brutalidad de una flecha, acercándolo un poco más a su final. Mis latidos estaban contados, y, a pesar de haber comprendido que estaría lo que quedara de mi vida solitario en aquella habitación, estaba complacido de saberlo. No era justo que tuviera que continuar sufriendo.

Una helada y dura mano se posó en mi frente, más fría que la nieve misma. Otro escalofrío recorrió mi columna y me hizo prácticamente convulsionarme. Era sorprendente que dentro de mí aun hubiera fuerzas para lograr sacudirme de semejante manera.

Aquella mano sacó con ternura mi cabello de mi húmeda y pegajosa cara, tirándolo hacia atrás y permaneciendo quieta sobre mi coronilla. Agradecí internamente tanto la acción como el relajador y gélido tacto.

El tiempo ya no existía para mí. Cada segundo era una eternidad, una dolorosa eternidad que pedía a gritos que terminara. Pero supongo que habran paso un par de minutos, antes de que aquella persona se encontraba a mi lado quieta como una estatua retirara abruptamente su mano y saliera presipitadamente de la habitación, llamando a alguien con lo que me parecieron ininteligiblemente palabras.

Ignoré los lejanos pasos y balbuceos que oía. No me importaban. Ya nada me importaba. Volvía cerrar los ojos, y sentí una cosquilleó en todo mi ser.

Ah, la inconsciencia.

Mi debilidad nuevamente me hizo caer en ella, pero la fortaleza que mi cuerpo aún mantenía, contra todo lo que yo deseaba, me hizo despertar, torturándome con ese vaivén que me hacia creer que me dormiría para no depertar. Cada vez que volvía a perder el conocimiento me acercaba más al final de aquel tormento, pero nunca lo suficiente.

Mi nariz ardió con un olor fuerte y repugnante mientras despertaba, tiritando de frío. Tosí, no pudiendo hacer otra cosa. Lo creí imposible, pero me comencé a sentir peor.

- Tranquilo – la voz del Dr Cullen me arrulló comprensivamente. En respuesta, suspiré una vez más, sin poder evitar volver a toser – Ya nos iremos de aquí -

Me cargaba. Podía sentir tras mis livianas prendas sus congelados y duros brazos, bajo mis rodillas y en la parte alta de mi espalda.

Sentí un suave zarandeó, pero no replique.

Y repentinamente, volávamos. Estábamos volando. Aún en verano, el viento helaba mi sudor, haciéndome temblar levemente. Sin duda, estábamos en el exterior. Y bajo el estrellado cielo nocturno pude deducir, ya que no había rastros del sol, cosquilleando sobre mis cerrados papados.

Pronto, nuestra carrera terminó. Sentí nuevamente unos zarandeos, esta vez más pronunciados. Como si intentara mantener el equilibrio conmigo entre sus brazos.

Volví a toser, esta vez más seguido y sin pausa.

- Por favor, resiste, Edward – me rogó la voz del Dr mientras caminaba apresurado y me depositaba en una cama, sentándome respaldado contra lo que supuse que era su pecho.

Comencé a ahogarme, cuando la toz cesó, tan repentinamente como había empezado. Respiré, agitado. Más exhausto que nunca. _Jamás _en mi vida había estado tan cansado. Mi cuerpo se sentía como si pesara toneladas.

Sentí sus frías manos, una sobre mi cuello y la otra en mi mejilla, debitativas. Al cabo de algunos minutos, supungo nuevamente, sentí como una par de afiladas cuchillas desgarraban la piel de mi cuello sin piedad.

Ni siquiera aquel dolor logró una respuesta de parte de mi inerte cuerpo. No me quejé, ni fruncí el ceño. Soporte el dolor complacido. Por que? Porque sabía que no importara que intentara, era tarde. Mi conciencia ahora _si_ me estaba abandonando para no volver jamás. Podía sentir que mi cuerpo no tenía fuerza para retenerla ni un segundo más. Me encontraba demasiado cerca del final.

Las cuchillas salieron de mi piel, y el Dr Cullen me acostó nuevamente en la cama, con suavidad. Pude oírle soltar un suave gemido.

- Espero haber hecho lo correcto – casi no pude oírle, pero en su voz había un deje de arrepentimiento y miedo.

Ah, pero era tarde. Yo ya había muerto. Estaba seguro. Una agradable sensación comenzó a invadir mi ser. Un suave y embriagador calor que nació en mi corazón y comenzó a arrastrarse por cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Este debía de ser el camino hacia el Cielo. No se parecía nada a lo que mi madre me había contado tanta veces de pequeño, con apariciones angelicales, o como con amigos habíamos bromeado, con pasadizos oscuros con una fuerte luz al final. Pero eso no le sacaba lo agradable.

El calor me inundó, y cada vez comencé a sentirlo más y más. Y más. Y más.

Pero, que ocurría? Por que no se detenía? Ya comenzaba a adolecer. Gemí de dolor. El dolor se intensificaba, y cada fibra de mi ser sentía como si estuviese siendo marcada con un hierro al rojo vivo.

Esto sin duda no era como había oído, o me había esperado.

Tal vez, no me dirigía hacia el Cielo. Tal vez, me estaba encaminando hacia otro temido lugar.

El infierno encajaba a la perfección. Después de todo, estaba siendo consumido en vida por unas insesantes llamas.


	4. Alice

Pude sentir como luego de tanto tiempo de oscuridad, la conciencia volvía a mí. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconciente, no sabía porque había estado inconciente, ni donde me encontraba. Solía sabía que despertaba de un largo ensueño. Despertaba para tener que verlo a _él_, para prácticamente soñar.

Fue lo primero que vi en mi "vida". Una perfecta y clara visión suya. No había abierto siquiera mis ojos, pero él ya estaba allí, en mi mente, clavandose en mi callado corazón.

Su perfecto rostro, pálido como el mármol, me observaba con profundidad, curiosidad y confusión con sus cansados ojos de un oscuro carmesí. Su brillante cabello color miel era una maraña, dándole un suave y atractivo toque de abandono. Varias cicatrices con forma de media luna contrastaban contra la blancura de su piel, sobre todo en la parte de su mandíbula y cuello, alertando todos mis sentidos. Pero no alterandome. No podía alterarme a su lado.

Y, aun así (y _aun_ llevando las andrajosas ropas que traía), se veía gloriosamente perfecto.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, confundida y desorientada. Me encontraba en un pequeño cuarto de grises y viejas paredes, con una pequeña ventana a 2.50m del suelo que dejaba ver la plateada luna, y una puerta que parecía que se caería debajo de un momento a otro.

Me senté sobre la dura e incómoda cama en la que me encontraba tendida, inmersa en mis pensamientos y dudas.

¿Quien era? ¿Que hacia allí? ¿Donde me encontraba exactamente? ¿Por que no recordaba nada?

¿Quien era ese bello extraño?

Volví a mirar alrededor por unos minutos antes de levantarme de la cama y caminar hacia la ventana. La contemple por unos instantes antes de, con un simple saltó, sostenerme a los barrotes que me "aprisionaban" y mirar hacia fuera. Miré la noche por primera vez, mis ojos tomando cada detalle de la ciudad alrededor.

Mi cuerpo actuó por si mismo, mi cabeza demasiado mareada como para funcionar. Mis manos tomaron los barrotes y, sin dificultad, los separaron hasta que mi menudo cuerpo pudo abrise paso a través de ellos. El vidrio detras de ellos cedió bajo mi helada mano con facilidad y cayo a la acera de la calle con un tintineo algo estruendoso.

Me lancé tras él, y le eché una ojeada al edificio deprimente que dejaba atrás. Entrecerré mis ojos levemente, preguntandome que sería ese lugar del que acaba de huir; del manicomio en el que Dios sabría cuanto tiempo habré pasado atrapada.

Con un suave suspiro, comencé a caminar, aún desorientada y más confundida que nunca, cuando un suave y melódico golpeteó captó mi atención. Bajé mi vista hacia mi mano, y pude notar en mi muñeca izquierda un rústico, y hasta infantil brazalete de once cuentas. Seis de ellas desgastadas y viejas, casi tan blancas como mi piel. Pero las cinco restantes, también níveas, aun conservaban su simple grabado con la claridad suficiente como para ser interpretadas, con algo de dificultad.

A.L.I.C.E.

Sonreí suavemente mientras acariciaba con mis pálidos y finos dedos cada cuenta tiernamente.

Una de mis preguntas ya tenía respuesta; Alice. Yo era Alice.

Que había estado haciendo en aquel edificio y donde me encontraba, no serian grandes misterios para resolver. Sabía que podría averiguarlo con preguntar y luego utilizar mi cabeza. O con solo utilizar mi cabeza.

Ahora, solo tenía que averiguar mi último gran reto, lo que verdaderamente me importaba; me quedaba saber quien era ese extraño rubio.

* * *

_sin duda hasta ahora, este fue el mas dificil de escribir, y el que menos me gusta como quedo -.-_


	5. Esme

Corrí hasta donde me fue posible, donde la tierra terminaba y el vacio se abría. Sin fuerzas, me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas, gimiendo descontroladamente, apretando con fuerza mi vestido en la parte del estomago.

Grité, sin poder reprimirme, como si con aquel desgargante chillido de dolor que escapó por mi garganta también pudieran escapar mis penas y agonías, liberando a mi cuerpo del tormento.

Mi bebé…

¿Por que? ¿Por que mi bebé? ¿Por que se lo habían llevado? ¿Que mal había hecho al mundo una inocente criatura de tan solo unos días de edad? ¿Que había hecho yo para que me hicieran esto?

¿No había sido una buena hija? ¿O una buena hermana? ¿No había sido una buena esposa? ¿Esto me pasaba por haber huido? ¿No había sido lo suficientemente generosa? ¿O lo suficientemente piadosa? ¿Cual era mi pecado? ¿Cual era la razón de este cruel castigo?

Clavé mis uñas en mi estomago hasta hacerme sangrar. Mis manos necesitaban sostener algo. Algo debía llenar la ausencia que mi niño había dejado.

Mi pobre hijo…

No le había conocido. Para mí, mi hijo era un bello extraño de risueños ojos castaños y rizos acaramelados. Pero solo eso. Era un extraño. Mi propio hijo me era un extraño.

Oh, mi niño… me lo habían quitado. Me lo habían quitado la manera más inhumana y brutal. Si me lo hubiesen arrancado del corazón, simplemente le hubiera olvidado. No habría dolor. Pero había sido arrancado de mis brazos. El ya no estaba más conmigo.

Volví a sollozar descontroladamente. Quería a mi hijo. Solo eso. Quería lo que me pertenecía. Era acaso eso injusto? Quería lo que había amado, alimentado y cuidado.

No pude evitar reprimir otro agonizante y desgarrador sollozo mientras me abrazaba a mí misma, ahogada en un mar de penas, desesperación y lágrimas.

Me habían robado a mi bebé. A mi hijo.

Mi hijo… mi vida…

Me levante torpemente sobre mis temblorosas piernas. Pesadas y taciturnas, comenzaron a andar por si solas, mientras yo lloraba ahora silenciosamente.

En cuanto se detuvieron, baje la vista con indiferencia mientras aun lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. El vacío se abría delante de mí, mientras las puntas de mis pies quedaban en la punta del risco.

El dolor era tan intenso que no dejaba lugar para el vértigo. No tenía espacio para el miedo. Y menos miedo a la muerte.

Mis irritados y casi ciegos ojos se figaron el fondo del risco, donde prácticamente podía ver el suave meneo del agua del mítico Río Leteo.

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando mis ojos. Si. Hundirme en las pacíficas aguas del olvido sonaba prometedor.

Yo era la madre. Yo era quien debía cuidar a mi bebé. Yo no podía rendirme y dejarlo desamparado. Yo debía estar a su lado.

Yo haría lo que fuera necesario para acompañar a mi pequeño para cuidarlo y amarlo.

Sin siquiera dudarlo ni por un segundo, dejé que mi cuerpo callera inerte por el acantilado, en mi mente el hermoso rostro de mi querubín. Pronto nos veríamos de nuevo.

El conocimiento volvió a mi cuerpo, como si acabara de salir de un cuarto oscuro. Intenté moverme, en vano. Era como si mi recostado cuerpo se encontrara atado fuertemente y sobre mis ataduras hubiese, por lo menos, una tonelada que apenas me permitía respirar. Respirar dificultosa y dolorosamente.

Hasta abrir mis ojos era un esfuerzo. Es una pena que siempre haya sido una persona tan débil.

Como una helada sombra, sentí la mano de un ángel sobre mi hombro. La mano del ángel que me venía a buscar para llevarme con mi hijo. Su tersa mano comenzó a arrastrarse por mi cuello, deslizándose había mi nuca. Apenas sentí como la piel de mi cuello era atravesada. No dolió prácticamente nada…

Una bella sensación de tibieza me invadió, y abrí suave y débilmente mis ojos. Apenas podía ver, pero aun así, pude distinguir a mi ángel, y a su deslumbradora belleza. Mis ojos se clavaron en lo de él, un par de piedras de topaz llenas de angustia.

"No te preocupes, mi ángel" me había gustaría poder reconfortarle "Has hecho bien. Me llevas con mi niño"

Volví a cerrar mis ojos, y sentí com su mano tomaba la mía, mientras una embriagadora sensación me invadía, naciendo desde mi pecho.

Una embriagadora sensación ante la cual no pude evitar suspirar mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Una embriagadora sensación ante la cual no pude evitar chillar una vez que se convirtió en una verdadera tortura.


	6. Rosalie

No pude evitar reír suavemente mientras tiernos hoyuelos se formaban en el rostro de Henry al sonreírme entre los brazos de Vera, sus bellísimos ojos castaños brillantes de alegría.

- Mañana volveré a verte – canturreé mientras acariciaba su mejilla y él tomaba mi mano entre sus pálidos dedos – Pero por hoy, debo irme –

- No vayas a perderte ni un segundo de su infancia – se burló Vera mientras su esposo pasaba sus brazos por su cintura de forma cariñosa.

- Por supuesto que no – bromeé con ella.

- Pues entonces sería más simple si te mudas con nosotros – rió.

- Búrlate, Vera – no pude evitar reprimir una sonrisa – Espera a _mi_ bebé. En cuanto nazca, ya veremos quien querrá mudarse a la casa de quien -

Reímos juntas, aunque debo admitir que había sentido cada palabra que había dicho como algo más que una broma.

– Buenas noches, Rose –

- Nos vemos mañana –

Bajé las escaleras del umbral de la casa de mi amiga, y les dedique una última mirada y sonrisa mientras me alejaba.

Pude ver como el esposo de Vera tomaba con ternura la barbilla de ésta y le besaba en la mejilla. La besaba con suavidad. Tanta suavidad que apenas parecía que la tocaba. Pero aun así, podía verse el amor que el le profesaba con aquel simple gesto.

Apreté los labios en una agria mueca. Mi Royce jamás me había besado de una manera tan amorosa… Ah, ¿que hacia comparando a mi bello príncipe con un simple carpintero? Estaba claro que Royce me amaba como nadie en el mundo y eso era lo único que importaba. Mi floreada habitación era una muestra de ello.

Caminé hacia mi casa. No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo escuro que estaba y del frío que hacia. Solo esperaba que el clima mejorara. No quería que mi cercana-boda se tuviera que celebrar bajo techo.

Suspire algo aliviada mientras doblaba la esquina, a escasos metros de mi hogar. Pero unas risas me hicieron parar en seco. Bajo un farol, pude divisar un grupo de muchachos. Ebrios, pude notar. Di suavemente un paso hacia atrás, internándome un poco mas en las sombras.

Titubee, pensando en llamar a mi padre para que me acompañara. No quería pasar junto a ellos… pero, ya estaba tan cerca de casa.

Exhale con fuerza. Bueno, estaban bien vestidos, pude notar. Eran solo un grupito de muchachos algo pasados pero bien educados. Nada mal podía salir de ellos, ¿o si? Apuesto a que eran inofensivos, me dije. Continué con mi camino, convenciéndome a mi misma de que no había nada de que preocuparse.

- ¡Rose! –

- ¿Royce? – murmuré sorprendida, viendo como el aparecía entre los muchachos y se me acercaba.

- Hola, preciosa - me sonrió, su cristalina mirada opaca. Sus amigos rieron mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me llevaba hasta ellos - Aquí esta mi Rose. Rosalie, llegas algo tarde… Nos estamos congelando; nos has tenido esperando por mucho tiempo –

No me agrado demasiado la idea de que me estuvieran esperando.

- Royce, es tarde y estoy cansada – intenté soltarme de su brazo, pero el simplemente me pegó contra su cuerpo con mas fuerza.

- John, te lo dije, ¿eh? ¿No es mas adorable que cualquiera de tus beldades de Georgia? –

El tal John, el que reconocí como el moreno nuevo amigo de Royce llegado de Atlanta, me examinó con la mirada de pies a cabeza antes de fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios. Sorprendentemente, eso me ofendió.

- Resulta difícil decir, King – murmuró con torpeza, debido al alcohol – Esta completa y totalmente tapada –

Los otros y Royce rieron, antes de que este último desgarrara sin cuidado la chaqueta que me había regalado.

- ¡Vamos, Rose, muéstrales tu aspecto! – sus amigos carcajeaban mientras Royce tomaba mi sombrero y me lo quitaba con brutalidad, logrando que aullara de dolor al arrancar los alfileres con los que había estado sujeto a mi pelo de raíz.

Me escurrí entre sus brazos y me dispuse a alejarme, solo para que Royce me volviera a atrapar. Me tomó y volvió a, literalmente, arrastrarme hasta el grupo de amigos que se reía.

- ¡Suéltame! – ordené con histeria mientras sus manos me lastimaba.

- No seas aburrida, cariño –

Siempre me había imaginado a Royce como mi tierno príncipe.

Siempre había imaginado que la primera vez que me entregara a él para unirnos en la más apasionada demostración de amor, sería una noche perfecta y dulce. Romántica.

Había estado mal. _Muy_ mal.

Royce no era un tierno príncipe. Yo no era la afortunada protagonista de un cuento para niños. Y aquella noche, no se había acercado ni un ápice mi noche perfecta y dulce. Menos aun romántica.

Si debo describir la experiencia, creo que cuatro palabras lo harían con exactitud; pánico, confusión, dolor y desesperación.

Una vez que parecieron no encontrar más entretenimiento en mí, caí al suelo inerte.

Pude oírles carcajear, y entre las risas algunas bromas.

- ¡Debiste haber sido un poco mas gentil con la dama, pedazo de bruto! -

- ¡Eh, creo que la mataste, King! -

- ¡Ahora tendrás que encontrarte otra novia! –

- ¡Primero debo aprender a ser más paciente! – respondió Royce mientras sus voces comenzaban a extinguirse a medida que se alejaban.

No me moví. Mi cuerpo y mi corazón no respondían a otra cosa que no fuera el dolor.

A mi alrededor, nieve comenzó a caer. En vano, intente no prestarle atención al frío.

Espere a mi muerte. Espere hasta que la calle ya no era más que un blanco y frío colchón, interrumpido solo por algún que otro lugar bañado por mi tibia sangre.

No pude evitar soltar un suave sollozo ahogado al notar mi mala suerte. Había sido maltratada y golpeada hasta el límite, sin embargo, sin llegar a pasarlo. Estirando mis dedos, casi podía rozar el otro lado.

- Oh, no – aquel suave pero melodioso murmullo me sorprendió.

Antes de que pudiera asimilar cualquier cosa, un par de frías pero agiles manos trabajaban en mi cuerpo, intentado salvarme. Me disguste; porque no mejor terminaba con mi miserable vida? Después de lo ocurrido, mi vida y prestigio terminarían en la calle, yo en aquel instante siendo el vivo ejemplo de ellos.

Sentí como era alzada, y como era cargada velozmente. Intente ignorar esto, repitiéndome mentalmente que todo pronto acabaría.

- Carlisle – aquella bella voz sonaba molesta.

Carlisle. Oh. El Dr Cullen. Jamás me había caído bien. Ni él ni su odiosa familia.

- Por favor, Edward – respondió el Dr a su "cuñado".

Sentí como era depositada en una suave cama.

- La condenaras también? – preguntó con frialdad Edward.

- Me apena mucho que veas esto como una condena y no como una segunda oportunidad, Edward –

No entendía de que hablaban, pero pronto, un punzante dolor en mi garganta, muñeca y tobillos me distrajo.

No pude más que aullar de dolor. No tenia ni idea de que luego me reiría de haber llamado a esas punzadas dolor.

El verdadero infierno se avecinaba, invisible y sigiloso, y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para evitarlo.


	7. Emmett

Bostecé por prácticamente decima octava vez mientras continuaba con mi silenciosa caminata por el bosque. Mi demasiado silenciosa y tranquila caminata por el bosque. No me malinterpreten; me gustaba caminar, pero cuando te pasas cinco horas de tu día sin una bulliciosa civilización que _no _te haga enloquecer (ja, si, capte lo irónico de eso), uno comienza a arrodillarse y rogar algo de ruido alrededor.

Y no, no cuento como "ruido" el canto de unos pajaritos. Es más, el canto de los "pajaritos" era el gran causante de mi necesidad de autos, edificaciones y gente. El canto de los "pajaritos" me estaban haciendo considerar seriamente el sacar mi rifle y volarlos en pedazos.

No, no me detenía mi puntería. El ciervo muerto que cargaba como premio de caza lo demostraba. Me detenía mi pequeñísimo sentido común que me decía que dispararle a los pájaros era un idiota desperdicio de balas.

- Malditos animalitos – no pude evitar gruñir mientras un par de dichos seres alados pasaba volado sobre mi cabeza sin dejar de cantar.

Y dejando caer _algo_ en mi hombro.

Con los ojos como platos mire hacia allí para encontrar con aquello que no quería ver.

- Ah, no – tire mi presa al suelo y saque el rifle para disparar por donde habían desaparecido aquellos bichejos, sin siquiera considerar que era obvio de que fallaría y que de que podría atestar a algún pobre campista.

O a algún irritable oso.

- Ay, mierda - murmuré en cuanto oí un aterrador gruñido.

Permanecí quieto en mi lugar mientrsa aquella enorme bestia salia de entre los arboles y se erguía en sus patas traseras. Sus pequeños ojos se posaron en mí mientras se me acercaba con torpes, pero intimidantes pasos. Con cada gran musculo de mi cuerpo rígido, retrocedí con mi rifle en alto, apuntando.

Gruñendo salvajemente, el oso me despojo de mi arma con un zarpazo.

- Mierda – repetí antes de que el siguiente zarpazo me tirara al suelo.

Resumiéndolo, el oso me dio una terrible paliza. Y no solo me despojo de mi orgullo y de mi capacidad locomotora al darme la tunda de mi vida, sino que también comenzó a utilizarme como juguete. Prolongó el momento culminante todo lo que pudo.

Maldito animal.

Amaría poder decir que el gran Emmett McCarty se enfrentó sin temor a su muerte. Pero lo cierto es que esta tan aterrorizado que ni siquiera podía orinarme los pantalones.

Aterrorizado y agradecido de que pronto mi conciencia comenzó a abandonarme. No lo suficientemente pronto, sin embargo, como para que me perdiera una pelea del primer oso bastardo contra lo que en su momento creí otro oso más. Peleando por mi cadáver, supuse.

Cuando todo calló, sentí un par de mano heladas en mi cara, lo que verdaderamente me tomó por sorpresa. Oí un suave y angustiado suspiro, y lo siguiente que sentí fue como alguien me cargaba. A pesar de estar con los ojos cerrados, gracias al viento que me golpeaba supe que nos movíamos a gran velocidad.

Demonios, ¿que cosa era la que se corría así? Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con el perfecto rostro del ángel que me llevaba al cielo.

Agh. No puedo creer que haya pensado así. Me doy asco.

Pero, en fin. Desvaríos de un moribundo. Quiero decir, ¿que esperan? Abro mis ojos para encontrarme con la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, que me lleva volando luego de haber sido yo aplastado por un maldito oso. Esa era la unica conclusión logica.

Ignoré el dolor, y me concentré todas mis fuerzas en no perderme ni un movimiento de aquel ser.

Nuestra corta carrera terminó más pronto de lo que me hubiese gustado.

- ¡Carlisle! – suplicó ella mientras noté como entrabamos a lo que supuse que sería su casa.

- Rosalie, no – respondió una fría voz – No es como una animal que puedas traer y quedarte como si fuera una mascota -

- Cállate, Edward – espetó aquella belleza, para volver a sonar suplicante – Por favor, Carlisle, esta muriendo. Sálvalo –

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que por fin escuche una prácticamente inaudible respuesta.

- Está bien – murmuró una diferente voz.

Las facciones en el pálido rostro de mi angelito se ablandaron y bajo su vista para sonreírme suavemente, con un destello de esperanza en sus ojos.

Con cuidado, me dejo sobre lo que supuse que fue una mesa, y me enorgullezco en decir que mi cuerpo era demasiado grande para ella.

El rostro del hombre más bien parecido que había visto jamás se inclinó hacia mí con cautela, examinando mi cuerpo, algo dubitativo. Una palabra vino a mi mente.

_Dios._

De nuevo, desvaríos de hombre moribundo. No me culpen.

Bien. Ahora, lo que sinceramente no pude comprender fue por que repentinamente me encontraba en el infierno. No digo que _tal vez_ no me lo mereciera. En mis veinte años de vida, era más que posible que me hubiera "divertido" más de lo debido. Pero me sorprendía que aquel ángel me acompañara todo el tiempo. Que hacia ella allí en el Averno conmigo? Estaba seguro de que no pertenecía allí.

Eso era lo que me hacia temer cada vez que Dios entraba a chequear si me encontraba bien; que se la llevara consigo. Sin embargo, nunca lo hizo. Ella permaneció a mi lado siempre, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo que un ángel permaneciera al abismo.

Sin embargo, no me quejó. Su presencia lograba que todo fuera mucho más soportable.

Conclusión; el infierno no es tal malo si sabes con quien debes estar acompañado.


	8. Sam

Ignorando la aburrida película, beso su cuello con una sonrisa pendiendo de la comisura de mis labios, logrando que ella ría suavemente, retorciéndose en su lugar del sillón, junto a mí.

Subo por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su boca, donde ella corresponde mi beso con ternura.

- ¿Leah? –

Ambos gruñimos suavemente ante la interrupción.

- Horario de protección al menor, Seth. Vete a dormir –

Ahora el gruñe.

- Te lo juro; – asegura - odio tanto como ustedes interrumpirlos… –

- Entonces no lo hagas – responde Leah antes de volver a besarme.

– ... pero, teléfono Sam – recurre Seth a mí antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse, murmurando algo.

Sin embargo, las palabras de su hermano no detienen ni molestan a Leah, quien continúa bailando con mis labios.

- Solo será un segundo, Lee-Lee – prometo, me levanto de su lado y dirijo hacia la cocina de la casa.

- Ya te extraño – la oigo bromear – Y ya tengo frío también –

- Estaré allí de vuelta contigo antes de lo que crees – respondo con una sonrisa antes de tomar el teléfono – ¿Hola? –

Una demasiada familiar voz me responde.

- ¿Sam? –

- Mamá – suspiro.

- ¿Estas ocupado, amor? –

Por mucho que quiero decir si, no puedo evitar responderle lo contrario.

- No… ¿Que pasa? –

- Es… - titubea por unos segundos antes de decidirse resignada a responder – Tu padre todavía no ha vuelto a casa –

Miro el reloj de la cocina, y ni siquiera la sorpresa de ver lo tarde que es me impide que un gruñido de disgusto se me escape.

- Me preguntaba hijo que si… si podrías pasar a buscarlo por la gasolinera antes de volver y… déjalo, lo hare yo. Disculpa… -

- Está bien. Salgo en este instante – intento no refunfuñar antes de colgar y me dirijo nuevamente hacia la sala de la casa Clearwater.

- ¿Y? – sonríe Leah en cuanto entró.

- Tengo que irme – escondo mi enfado.

No lo suficientemente bien. Leah estudia mi rostro por unos segundos antes de decidir que lo mejor sería no tocar la llaga. Se levanta en silencio y camino detrás de ella hasta la puerta.

- Nos vemos mañana – me saluda mientras abre y me deja el paso libre.

- Perfecto – respondo, no con el verdadera entusiasmo que muy en el fondo estoy sintiendo, antes de besarle fugaz y suavemente.

- Ve con cuidado, ¿si, Sam? – me pide.

- Claro – respondo distraídamente mientras me dirijo a mi auto.

Al entrar en mi auto y arrancar el motor, la veo sonreírme levemente antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa.

Comienzo a dirigirme a la gasolinera, donde mi padre seguramente se encuentra. No puedo evitar gruñir y maldecir; nuevamente, el nos fastidia a mi madre y a mi. Nuevamente, por culpa de su indolencia, mi madre se ha quedado esperándolo durante casi toda la noche en vela y yo debo ir a buscarle como si se tratara él de mi hijo yo de su padre, y no viceversa.

¿Cuanto más tendremos que soportarlo? ¿Por que no puede ser como otro padre mas? O por lo menos, ¿porque no puede irse par no volver? Eso sin duda seria mejor que tenerlo como la clase de padre que era. Por lo menor, podríamos creer que nos dejo por nuestro bien, o por no creerse capaz de soportar la responsabilidad de una esposa y un hijo.

Rabioso, me veo obligado a frenar a un costado de la carretera y salir del auto, una rara sensación, de la mano de la ira, invadiendo mi cuerpo.

Y estallo. Literalmente. Cada musculo y hueso de mi cuerpo siente como si una mano invisible tirara de el brutalmente, y un aullido escapa de lo que antes habían sido mis labios mientras el dolor, no tal latente como antes, se dispersa por mi ser hasta comenzar a desvanecerse lenta y suavemente.

Todo es confuso; soy más grande y diferente. Me siento extraño, pero aun así, no es una sensación desagradable. Aun me duele cada miembro de mi cuerpo, como si estuviese muy acalambrado.

Y un irritante gimoteo resona en mis oídos. Tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta que yo soy quien produce el sonido; y tardo medio segundo más en notar que me he convertido en una especie de animal.

Permanezco helado por unos segundos, mi respiración agitada por el pánico. Aterrado, no puedo más que dejar todo atrás y echar a correr al único lugar que parece por el momento al que pertenezco; el bosque.

La velocidad parece aplacar el dolor muscular. Sin embargo, no me ayuda a pensar y entender que me paso y cual es la razón de mi terrible cambio.

Un desgarrador aullido escapa por mi hocico, y eso solo me hace sentirme mas aterrado y desesperado.

_"¿En que demonios me he convertido?"_ no puedo dejar de preguntarme mientras la lluvia comienza a caer del cielo.


	9. Jared

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño en cuanto Ian Hunt desfiló lentamente frente a mí, con _ella _a su lado, su brazo alrededor de su menuda cintura. Pude captar su triunfante y satisfecha mirada.

- No debí haberla apostado, – no pude evitar gruñir para mi mientras los observaba alejarse - no debí haberla aposta -

Jessica Colle no era gran cosa; ningún muchacho de la reserva le prestaba demasiada atención. Solo era otra chica más, simpática, divertida, comprensiva y tierna. Tampoco era una muchacha extremadamente guapa. Nada especial; algo simple.

Sin embargo, eso era lo que me había interesado de ella; su simpleza la convertía en una agradable y divertida compañía que pocos parecían realmente apreciar. Entre estos pocos, Ian y yo.

Riñamos el uno con el otro durante bastantes días, tal vez desde el simple hecho de sentarnos a su lado en la cafeteria, o a terminar a los golpes a la salida de la escuela, en una parte del estacionamiento en la que pocos podían ver nuestra disputa, y a ninguno le importaba.

Al cabo de unas semanas de recibir y de dar golpes, decidimos que no podiamos continuar así; solo uno podía quedarse con Jess, y, obviamente, con nuestra contienda no estabamos llegando a ningún lado.

Fue entonces cuando Ian ofreció su brillante idea de apostar;

- _Los Marineros __Seattle_ contra _Los __Atléticos de Oakland_ - el equipo de Baseball del que formaba parte el amigo de su querido tío contra mi equipo favorito, respetivamente - Si gana mi equipo, me quedo con Jess -

No pude evitar resistirme al aroma de una jugosa apuesta frente a mi.

- Me parece perfecto - estreché su mano con desición.

Esa había sido nuestra práctica solución.

Y, evidentemente, _Los Marineros Seattle_ habían ganado el encuentro. Por bastante, temo admitir.

Apenas presté atención en clases el resto de la mañana, simplemente dispuesto a cultivar mi mal humor, la imagen de Ian y Jess aun en mi mente.

Ausente y casi mecánicamente, me dirigí con el resto de la ruidosa y juvenil muchedumbre hacia la salida en cuanto el último timbre anuncio el término de nuestro encierro diario.

En vano, intenté ignorar el hecho de que Ian y Jessica salían juntos, nuevamente abrazados. Mis puños se cerraron audiblemente mientras me tragaba una buena bronca y caminaba hacia mi casa. _Muy_ convenientemente, un par de semanas atrás mi coche se había descompuesto.

Caminé por unos minutos, gruñendo y quejándome acaloradamente hasta alcanzar la pequeña plaza a la que solía concurrir cuando había sido niño, un repentino mareo obligandome a detenerme por un instante. Me senté en uno de los columpios, tirando mi mochila a mi lado mientras recuperaba mi aliento, mi cabeza enter mis manos mientras continuaba gruñendo bajo mi respiración.

- … y John Hunt me lo contó todo – pude oír la voz de uno de mis insoportables vecinos mientras éste pasaba frente a la plaza, hablando con su hermano menor – ¡El partido entre_ Los_ _Marineros de Seattle_ y _Los Atléticos de Oakland_ estaba arreglado! -

- ¡Si, también me lo contó a mi! ¡Seattle llevaba sabiendo que ganaría hace más de un mes! –

No le presté atención al resto de su conversación mientras se alejaban. Mi mente se encontraba perdida.

¿El partido había estado arreglado? ¿Hacia un mes que se sabía que Seattle había arreglado ganar? ¿Ganar para hacer perder a _Los Atléticos de Oakland_?

Un prácticamente animal gruñido emanó de mi pecho mientras me paraba y recordaba la triunfante y satisfecha mirada de Ian.

Maldito idiota con un maldito tío malditamente amigo de un maldito jugador del maldito equipo de Seattle.

¡Me había echo pasar por un estúpido _y_ además se había quedado con Jessica! Apreté con fuerza mi mandíbula y mis manos, temblando de rabia. Ya me las pagaría. Ahora mismo iría a buscarle y demostrarle lo inteligente que había sido por intentar (casi exitosamente) engañarme. ¡Le molería a golpes tanto, que ni su madre iba a poder reconocerlo! ¡Jess no iba a pensar más en siquiera estar a un mínimo de un kilometro de distancia de él!

- Rata tramposa e imbécil - gruñí entre mis apretados dientes.

Y, repentinamente, una hirviente sensación subió por mi ser, seguida por un punzante dolor en cada parte de mi cuerpo.

No pude evitar aullar, aullar con todas las letras de la palabra. Tampoco pude evitar caer al suelo torpemente, perdido y desorientado mientras fruncía el ceño ante la casi insoportable sensación que mi cuerpo me estaba haciendo pasar.

Permanecí así por unos segundos, minutos tal vez, aun rabioso, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarme. El dolor parecía abandonarme lentamente, tal vez no tan pronto como me hubiese gustado. Con un suave gruñido, abrí mis ojos.

Sam Uley se erguía frente a mí, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, examinándome con algo de pena con la mirada. Alerta, sin embargo.

- Ya empezaba a creer que sería el único – murmuró, algo ausente.

Intenté mandarle al demonio, pero un gruñido amenazante escapó de lo que creí mis labios en vez de palabras. Mis ojos se abrieron aun más, sorprendidos.

- Tranquilízate – más que un pedido, fue una orden que cumplí calladamente – Ahora, vamos. Debemos irnos de aquí antes de que alguien te vea… si ya no es tarde para eso –

No le comprendí en ese instante, y ni siquiera intenté reprimir mi segundo gruñido. Una suave sonrisa algo forzada surcó los labios de Sam.

- Luego estarás agradecido de que escuchara tu aullido y me encontrara cerca para socorrerte – me aseguró mientras pasaba por mi lado, tomaba mi mochila, se la colgaba en un hombro, y recorría la plaza en dirección al bosque – Sígueme –

Sin saber como, me encontré parado sobres mis cuatro patas, dispuesto a caminar tras él.

¡¿Sobre _mis cuatro patas_?!

Con algo de pánico, miré sobre mi hombro para encontrarme con un extraño y enorme cuerpo animal . Un extraño y enorme cuerpo animal que me pertenecía.

Un gemido escapó de entre mis dientes, y con algo de pavor, sentí como _mi_ rabo se escondía cobardemente entre _mis_ patas traseras.

- No te preocupes – susurró, sin voltearse a verme – No eres el único. Y algo me dice que no serás el último –

Aquellas palabras no me gustaron nada.

Sam dejó mi mochila a un lado en cuanto llegamos a la seguridad del bosque, mientras yo gimoteaba y me movia en mi lugar impaciente, desesperado por saber que diantres ocurría comigo. Me miró con el ceño fruncido, algo irritado, mientras permanecía pensativo.

- Creo que ahora lo mejor será explicarte las cosas y luego enseñarte a salir de fase – murmuró, estoy casi seguro que más para si que para mí.

Gimoteé aun mas agudamente en cuanto Sam volvió a callar para pensar nuevamente, algo inseguro.

- ¿Recuerdas nuestras leyendas? - preguntó titubeante - ¿La leyenda de los Protectores y los fríos? -

Por supuesto que las recordaba! Pero, para que querría que... _Oh._


	10. Paul

Suspiré mientras fruncía un poco el ceño, buscando en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón algo de dinero mientras el tanque de mi coche era llenando con gasolina.

En el silencio de la noche, conté mi dinero antes de encaminarme a la expendedora que se escondía en el rincón más oscuro de la prácticamente abandonada gasolinera, apenas iluminada por unos decrépitos faroles.

Introduje mis monedas y elegí mi bocadillo. Que, por cierto, se atascó en la máquina.

- Típico - no pude evitar refunfuñar mientras mis labios se apretaban y mi ceño se volvía a fruncir.

Gruñendo maldiciones bajo mi respiración, me incliné y metí mi mano por donde _debería_ haber salido lo que yo había _pagado_ para conseguir y consumir.

Sin embargo, el maldito que había diseñado las expendedoras no había sido ningún imbécil. Meter la mano e intentar llegar a la comida era un tanto difícil, por no decir imposible.

Pero, hey, yo no estaba robando nada. ¡Yo había pagado! ¡La estúpida máquina me estaba robando!

Y por ello no dudé en realmente introducir mi brazo. Me estiré lo más posible, maldiciendo la expendedora, su creador y a su madre.

Con frustración, me rendí y dispuse a sacar mi brazo, para encontrarme con la bonita sorpresa de que me había atorado. Simplemente genial.

Estupida máquina.

Entre maldiciones y gruñidos, en mi decimo tirón, cedió y quedé en libertad. Y, como no podía ser, no sin antes casi romperme la muñeca, si es que no lo había hecho.

- ¡Ya está! - rugí mientras me alejaba un paso de la maquina para proporcionarle una fuerte patada que solo consigo hacerme aullar de dolor y aumentar mi malhumor.

Apreté mis dientes, temblando de rabia. Nadie me robaba, y menos aun una expendedora!

Ahora, sé que muchos creerán que exagero cuando les digo que mi segundo ataque a la maquinita fue un puñetazo acompañado con un rugido de guerra, pero se equivocan. Yo solo me encontraba defendiendo mis derechos. El bocadillo ahí adentro era mío. Lo había pagado. Y, además, tenía hambre. Mucha hambre.

Que va, lo resumiré. Si, intenté pegarle un puñetazo a la expendedora. ¿Y que? Es más, si les disgusta mi actitud, para consolarlos les diré que ni llegué a golpearla. Bueno, por lo menos no con los puños.

Solo puedo decir que tomé mi impulso y luego, ouch. Ouch, más maldiciones, y más ouchs. Solo puedo comparar eso a una horriblemente fuerte patada en el estomago con la _leve_ diferencia que fue en cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

No querrán saber que pensé en ese momento, mientras me encontraba tendido en el suelo, de verdad que no. Si no expresé mis pensamientos sobre la bendita expendedora en cuanto me robó para protegerlos de mis para nada castos pensamientos, pues mucho, mucho, mucho menos los expresare ahora.

_Hey, hermano, un consejo; mejor enfría esa cabeza tuya,_ pude oír como una voz me decía.

Siguen sin querer saber que pensé en respuesta.

_Ya, ¡no hay necesidad de ponerse así! Ni me imagino como te pondrás en cuanto te des cuenta, viejo,_ refunfuñó nuevamente.

Me incorporé de un salto. Como es que sabía lo que...

_Telepatía,_ me interrumpió. _Es muy molesto._

_Claro,_ pensé reboleando los ojos._ Y yo soy el Hada de los Dientes._

_Encantado. Jared,_ me respondió irónicamente.

Bien… comprobado. No mentía. Realmente estaba en mi cabeza. ¿Que demonios hacia Jared en mi cabeza?

_Estoy a unos cuantos kilometros de tu actual posición, _me ignoró._ Pero no te preocupes, voy en camino. Quédate quieto donde estas._

Por Dios, debía de estar demente.

_Eso es lo que también creí la primera vez que entre en fase_, respondió Jared._ Fue muy raro._

Esto no era raro. Era hiper raro.

_También para mí todo esto es bastante nuevo, con los cambios de fase, las leídas de mentes, las curaciones extra-veloces, y todo eso,_ me aseguró Jared, solo consiguiendo aumentar mi confución. ¿De que hablaba?

Bufé con bastante fastidio y me dispuse a meter mis manos en mi bolsillos para (ya sé, ya sé, más tarde de lo que cualquiera habría notado) descubrí lo obvio; "algo" estaba diferente en mi. "Algo" había cambiado.

_¡Al fin! De veras, ya empezaba a creer que era lento, o algo así._

Gruñí a la oscuridad.

_Mmm… veo que siempre se puede contar con tus "sensibles nervios" para distraerte. Me pregunto…_ sentí repentinamente como se infiltraba en mi cerebro como una excavadora. _Oh, vaya. Paul... eso explica un poco el carácter. Uf, esto será un infierno._

Gruñí nuevamente mientras la ira hacía que la pequeña pizca de confusión e histeria que había sobrevivido hasta el momento en mí se desvanecieran.

_Que. Demonios. Está. Pasando,_ entoné cada palabra lo más amenazante que mi mente me dejaba. Agh, eso sonó aun más raro.

Jared dudó.

_Mmm, debería llamar a Sam… supongo que el sabe un poco mas de esto que yo y apuesto a que no le gusta ni pizca que no le avise de… tu presencia, _lo pensó por unos segundos. _Si, sin duda llamaré a Sam._

No muy lejos, oí un aullido que me erizó los pelos del lomo.

_Sabes? Creo que sería mejor que te encamines al bosque. Ya sabes, para no darle un ataque al corazón a nadie, ni para esperanzar a ningún amante de la caza. Ya te veo, en cuanto entres entre los arboles me veras..._

_Te molestaría, pedazo de bruto, decirme que…_

_Dejaré que el gran Sam te lo explique,_ pude sentir en sus palabras un tono burlón que luego se tornó en arrepentimiento seguido de un par de maldiociones. E_spero que Sam no escuché eso. Trata de olvidarlo._


	11. Embry

Bufé mientras me hundía en el asiento del copiloto, mis ojos apenas al nivel de la ventanilla. La lluvia golpeaba contra ésta con furia, logrando que el cielo estuviera muy a tono con mi humor. A mi lado, mi madre conducía hacia la Reserva Makah, decidida a ignorar mi clara posición enfurruñada.

- Oh, vamos, Embry – me dijo luego de algunos minutos de silencio, incapaz de soportar verme así un segundo más – Otro día podrás salir con los chicos –

Me hundí más en mi asiento, dispuesto a no mirarla.

- Se lo prometí a Quil y Jake – gruñí.

- También le prometimos a la abuela visitarla –

- _Tú_ le prometiste visitarla. Yo hoy me enteré– la miré frunciendo el ceño antes de volver a voltearme a contemplar la lluvia – Además, prefiero un millón de veces salir con Jacob y Quil –

No necesité voltearme nuevamente para saber que sus labios se encontraban ahora apretados en una fina línea.

Una cruel idea cruza mi mente, y, mientras que en otras circunstancias la habría desechado casi al instante, mi humor de perros la atrapó para contemplarla con interés antes de decidir ponerla en práctica.

Me volteé hacia mi madre, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

- Y, ya que vamos a la Reserva a ver a la abuela, ¿que tal si me llevas a ver a mi padre? – ofresí, fingiendo inocencia exageradamente.

Su expresión pasó de fastidio en un segundo a dolor, un dolor que no pude evitar saborear con satisfacción.

- Nunca lo conoceré, ¿o si? – le pregunté, esta vez con seriedad, aunque aun decidido a causar algo de daño.

Ella apretó con sus manos el volante, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera. Tardó en responder, supuse que para no perder la compostura.

- Cuando llegué el momento, Embry, te prometo que… -

- ¿Y cuando será eso? - le corté agriamente.

No respondió, cosa que solo alimentó mi enojo.

- Nunca le conoceré – no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación - Aunque sea, ¿sabes quien es? –

Se volteó para mirarme, horrorizada, dolida y furiosa, mientras frenaba el coche.

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! – exclamó – ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a pensar eso siquiera! –

- ¿Y que quieres que piense? – le recriminé, ahora irguiéndome – Es por la única razón lógica por la que veo a que le ocultes –

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un escarlata que pude reconocer aun contra su piel cobriza.

- ¡Pues no deberías pensar en ello! ¡Si hago esto, por alguna razón es! – me respondió.

- No te estoy pidiendo un padre, ya es tarde para eso. Te estoy pidiendo un nombre – le espeté.

- ¿Crees que me agrada esto? – me preguntó ella, su voz más aguda de lo normal.

- No – dije mientras abría la puerta del coche y salía a la lluvia – Pero no te disgusta lo suficiente como para querer hacer algo al respecto –

Cerré de un portazo mientras pasaba por detrás del auto, en dirección contraria a la que nos habíamos estado dirigiendo; ahora, yo iba camino a La Push de vuelta.

Coloqué mis manos en mis bolsillos, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, pues la fría lluvia aun no me molestaba.

A los minutos de silencio en los que mi madre dudo que hacer y que se recompuso, pude oír como decidía por seguir el camino ella sola. Solo me volteé para mirar en cuanto no pude oír más el motor del auto.

Continué mi camino, hundiendo en el fango junto a la carretera a cada paso que daba.

No era la primera vez que teníamos esta discusión, aunque siempre solía ser mucho más calmada. Yo solía mostrarme algo más comprensivo con ella, sin presionarla y actuando pacientemente, entendiendo que tampoco era fácil para ella.

Pero el hecho de haberme hecho perder una tarde con mis amigos para arrastrarme a encerrarme en una casa para pasarla aburrido mirando las goteras del techo había logrado que mi usualmente nulo temperamento estallara.

¡Solo quería un nombre! ¡Un maldito nombre! ¿Era eso tanto pedir? ¡¿Es que ella no entendía lo duro que era no tener padre?! Y no me refería a figura paterna. Me crié perfectamente sin una, sin ningún trauma o cosa rara que el resto de la gente esperaría encontrar en mí debido a aquella carencia en mi tranquila infancia. No, yo me refería a un padre, un progenitor. Cualquier hombre con más de cuarenta podría ser mi padre. Como podría serlo el trabajador comerciante de la gasolinera que habíamos pasado, también podría serlo el criminal que le había robado la semana pasado al pobre hombre. Yo necesitaba saber quien era mi padre, de donde había salido y que podría llegar a esperarme.

¿Es que ella no podía ponerse un segundo en mi lugar, y sacarme éste peso? El misterio me comía lentamente. Intentaba restarle importancia, siempre con éxito. Pero en momentos de ocio, no podía evitar preguntarme quien seria, y que habría sido de él.

¿Es que acaso no le molestaba no poder darme lo único que quería? ¿Darme algo de paz mental? ¿Simplemente pronunciar un par de palabras, como mucho responder un par de preguntas? ¿Era tanto pedir?

Pues, se veía que si. Se veía que prefería mantenernos a los dos sufriendo silenciosamente antes de sacarnos en la situación en la que Dios sabría por que prefería mantenernos estancados.

Sentí ganas de gritar a todo pulmón una sarta de barbaridades, y de destrozar todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance. Me encontraba temblando, y no de frío.

Más tarde me arrepentiría de haber tratado a mi madre tan mal. Lo sabía. Y eso solo me puso aun más rabioso.

_Yo_ tenía razón. _Yo_ tenía todo el derecho del mundo de estar así enojado. Y _yo_ era lo suficientemente idiota como para luego ablandarme y apiadarme de mi madre, cuando muy en el fondo, una voz que siempre ignoraba me gritaba que estaba siendo un estúpido al no mantenerme firme, dando mi perdón sin ganar nada a cambio.

Como si mi cuerpo ya no pudiera soportar la rabia que albergaba mi ser, sentí como mi piel se desgarraba. Caí en mis rodillas y manos mientras la punzada más fuerte de dolor que sentí en mi vida me atravesaba rápidamente, como una flecha envenenada, dejando los restos de toxina para que se dispersaran en mi interior, causando un insoportable escozor en todo mí ser.

Lo soporté de principio a fin callado, a mi alrededor solo el ruido de la lluvia y algún que otro suave quejido que se me escapaba, mis ojos fuertemente apretados, esperando que la sensación desapareciera. En cuanto me recobre y abrí mis ojos, me llevé un susto de muerte; delante mío a mis lados había un par de enormes patas plateadas.

Todo lo que me había preocupado hacia un par de segundos se quedo olvidado en el desván de mi memoria mientras me paraba de golpe y miraba mi enorme cuerpo animal.

Parpadeé con fuerza, esperando despertar de una ensoñación o fantasía. Pero allí seguía ese cuerpazo que no me pertenecía.

Esto no era normal. Esto no era siquiera _posible_.

La desesperación me empezó a invadir mientras comencé a retroceder lentamente hacia el bosque, como si así pudiera ocultar de mi mismo el hecho de que ahora me encontraba atrapado en el cuerpo de una bestia salvaje.


	12. Jacob

- ¡Llámame! – me gritó Bella mientras me alejaba de su casa.

No me molesté en responderle mientras aceleraba, echando una ojeada por el espejo del auto a Bella antes de que desapareciera entre las sombras de la noche.

Conduje más lento de los normal, diría que casi tan (o tal vez más lento aun) que mi amiga, disfrutando la noche, saboreando con gusto los sucesos pasados. Tenía oportunidad con Bella. Lo sabía. Aquella noche lo había confirmado. Solo hacia falta un poco de persistencia y paciencia. Tendría que mostrarle que valía la pena seguir adelante, que era lo mejor no aferrarse al doloroso pasado. Me llevaría tiempo, pero sabía que podría hacerlo, que Bella podría reponerse de su perdida.

Pude distinguir la figura de Billy esperándome fuera de nuestra casa mientras me dedicaba a aparcar mi Golf, las luces de otro coche alejandose en la distancia.

- ¿Tan temprano de vuelta, Jacob? – me preguntó mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

- El amigo de Bella se enfermó en medio de la película – me encogí de hombros antes de mirarle inquisitivamente – ¿Y tú que haces fuera de la casa a éstas horas? –

- Harry pasó por aquí en cuanto te fuiste. Hacia un tiempo que no veía a Sue, y me prometió que tendrían galletas - sonrió - Así que pase un rato en su casa. Acaba de dejarme e irse – replicó Billy quitándole importancia y mirando hacia la calle.

Dentro de la casa, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, recordándome que nos encontrábamos conversando en medio de la noche, afuera. Suspiré mientras rebuscaba en mis bolsillos para sacar mis llaves. Abrí la puerta de la casa de par en par antes de volver por Billy, quien me esperaba inmóvil.

- Te ves extraño, Jacob – murmuró pensativo.

Fruncí el ceño y me dispuse a responderle, pero en cuanto elevé la vista para encontrarme con los negros ojos de mi padre, las palabras se quedaron en mi garganta. Mis facciones se endurecieron en cuanto vi en ellos un brillo de ansiedad. Ya antes me habían mirado así. Aquel brillo en la mirada de Billy me recordó a la vigilante y expectante mirada de Sam Uley. Apreté mis manos con fuerza, reprimiendo un gruñido, temblando de pies a cabeza sin razón aparente.

- ¿Jacob? – preguntó Billy roncamente, mirándome claramente con ansiedad. Cosa que también me recordó a Sam Uley.

La ira que nació en mi interior (casi) injustificadamente nubló mi mente tan rápido como había aparecido, sin aviso previo e indetenible. Incontrolable y increíblemente, salté hacia mi padre con un rugido rabioso escapando de entre mis labios.

Intenté ignorar la punzada de dolor más fuerte jamás había sentido, tensando mis músculos y frunciendo el ceño mientras apretaba mis ojos y mis dientes con fuerza. No tuve tiempo para sorprenderme al sentir como algo cedió bajo estos últimos, demasiado ocupado en concentrarme para no soltar un aullido.

_Bienvenido a la manada, hermano, _oí el cínico murmullo como si fuera susurrado desde dentro de mi cabeza. Extraña sensación.

_Acertado. Estamos dentro de tu cabeza,_ terció otra voz.

No tenía idea de de donde habían salido, pero era obvio que no tenían nada que hacer en mi cabeza. Ya, me había vuelto loco. Algo perturbado, intenté en vano ignorarlas, convenciendome de que no había oído nada. Se quejaron, pero me repetí una y otra vez hasta parecer un demente que no oía nada de nada, que se debía a la fiebre de la que Bella me había advertido, que me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Era eso, solo fiebre. Nada más. Quiero decir, ¿que persona normal oye voces en su cabeza?

Me concentre en oír _fuera_, y las voces callaron al percibir lo que yo acaba de notar; una dificultosa, agitada, y jadeante respiración acompañada de un veloz y enloquecido golpeteó.

Abrí mis ojos. Lo primero que noté fue en lo alto que me encontraba. Quiero decir, aun más alto de lo normal, tomando en cuenta que no soy ningún enano. Bajé la vista, guiado por aquellos sonidos, para encontrarme con Billy. Un Billy que me observaba con unos enormes ojos que no pude descifrar que expresaban; ¿Terror? ¿Incredulidad? ¿Fascinación? ¿Orgullo? ¿Emoción?

Me avergoncé y desvié la vista incapaz de intentar articular palabra alguna en defensa de mi ataque de maniático desquiciado, mientras el teléfono aun continuaba sonando dentro de la casa. ¿Que podía decirle después de haberle saltado encima?

_¿Billy? Entonces… ¿Jacob? Oh, por favor, dime que no eres Jacob._

- ¿Jacob? – mi padre se atrevió a preguntar con débil voz como si respondiera a la pregunta que yo acaba de oír en mi cabeza – ¿Jake, hijo? -

_¡Ajá! Te lo dije; Jacob seguía. Me debes diez dólares, Paul._

Volví a mirar a Billy, apenado, y vi que se encontraba tirado en el suelo junto a su silla. Su destrozada silla.

Y entonces noté el fuerte sabor a metal en mi boca y las enormes zarpas cobrizas entre las que se encontraba tirado mi padre. Involuntariamente, ladeé la cabeza, extrañado.

_A ver como se lo toma…_ identifique la entretenida voz de Paul.

Elevé la vista lentamente, siguiendo el recorrido de las peludas patas hasta ver que aquellas largas y fuertes extremidades no podían pertenecerle a otra persona más que a mí. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras volteaba la cabeza rápidamente sobre mi hombro para ver el resto de mi cuerpo.

_Sorpresa,_ murmuró Paul cantarinamente.

_¡¿Que es esto?!_ estallé mientras me alejaba de mi padre para sentarme en mis cuartos traseros, agazapándome en mi lugar entre involuntarios gimoteos.

- Jake, tranquilo – estiró en mi dirección una mano Billy.

_Ahora si nos vuelves a prestar atención, ¿eh?_

Era una locura interactuar con aquellas voces, las que me había convencido que eran un producto de una sobreexcitada imaginación después de aquella mala película. Pero, ¿es que acaso era más racional el hecho de verse convertido en semejante bestia? Después de eso, responderles me parecía una pequeñez.

- Tranquilo, Jake… todo está bien – intentó tranquilizarme Billy nuevamente– Tranquilo, hijo -

_Jacob, esto es normal,_ le apoyó la otra voz mientras mi padre aun intentaba calmarme con suaves murmullos.

_¡¿Normal?!_ un ahogado aullido con un deje de histeria escapó de entre mis fauces, logrando que Billy hundiera su cabeza en sus hombros con una mueca de dolor y, algo de miedo.

_Bueno, normal no. Pero no es anormal. Espera, eso que acabo de decir no tiene mucho sentido, ¿o si? _

_La idea es que no eres el único, _terció Paul. _Nuestras leyendas no eran tan leyendas como creíamos._

Incapaz de pensar y como un pequeño niño perdido en busca de apoyo paterno, miré a Billy, quien intentó sonreírme comprensivamente para calmarme. No lo logró.

_Ve por Sam, Paul,_ agregó quien aun no logré identificar antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia mí, mientras Paul le obedecía de a regañadientes.

_En camino, Jared,_ respondió de mala gana mientras se podía oír un aullido en la distancia.

No entendía nada. Así que, ¿las voces no estaban dentro de mi cabeza? Quiero decir, si podíamoverse e ir a buscar a más, debían pertener a alguien por allá afuera... pero podía oírlas en mi cabeza.

Y, además, ¿Paul? Sam? ¿Jared? Había ignorado el hecho de que una de las personas metidas dentro de mi cabeza se llamara Paul. Primero, porque me había repetido que era mi imaginación, y segundo, porque debía de haber millones de otros Pauls. El Paul que yo conocía no era el único Paul en la faz de la Tierra. Pero, ¿Sam? ¿Jared? ¿Paul, Sam y Jared? No podía haber tantas coincidencias…

Eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. ¡¿Qué hacían esos tres delincuentes en mi cabeza?! ¡¿Cómo demonios era posible que me hubiera convertido en una bestia?!

_No trates de verle sentido, hermano. Deja que te lo expliquemos luego, ¿si? Eh, ya puedo verte. En un segundo estoy allá, _replicó Jared, antes de, repentinamente, esfumarse.

_¿Que fue…?_

Pero Paul también desapareció antes de que pudiera terminar de formular mi pregunta.

- ¡Mira eso! – reconocí al instante la voz de Jared. Volteé la cabeza mientras me erguía para verle acercarse sonriente con solo un par de pantalones sucios - ¡El niño ha crecido para convertirse en lobo! O en un hiper crecido Yorkshire Terrier. ¡Pareces una bola de pelos, Jacob! - carcajeó.

Un gruñido bajo escapó de mi pecho. Elevó sus manos en señal de rendición, aun con una ancha sonrisa.

- Tendremos que arreglar eso - me dijo con la escasa seriedad de la que era capaz - Es fácil. Unos buenos tijeretazos y ya. Igualmente, un buen corte de pelo no te venía nada mal, Jacob -

Casi involutariamente, sus ojos volaron hacia Billy.

- Buenas noches, Billy - dijo con una costesía que me hubiese gustado que hubiese utilizado conmigo también segundos atrás.

Mi padre bufó antes de fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Por que no haces algo útil y me ayudas a entrar a la casa, Jared? El teléfono no ha dejado de sonar y me está matando – replicó. Entretenido como estaba con lo que ocurría dentro de mi cabeza, no había reparado en que el barullo que el teléfono aun montaba hasta que Billy lo mencionó.

Sin responder, Jared cargó a mi padre y entró a la casa para luego salir y sonreírme nuevamente, plantado a menos de un par de metros de distancia. Me contuve de enseñarle los dientes, simplemente por el hecho de negarme a comportarme como lo que me veía. Tal vez así volvería a ser humano.

- Apuesto a que estás impaciente de saber lo que pasa - me contube de revolear mis ojos y le dejé seguir hablando - Haré un rápido resumen; nuestras leyendas son ciertas. La leyenda de los fríos es de verdad. Cada parte, hasta el más mínimo detalle de la leyenda del tratado es verdad. Los Cullens son fríos. Y nosotros, los protectores que nos encargamos de que se cumpla el tratado y de mantener sanguijuelas fuera de La Push. ¿Lo tienes? -

Si hubiera explicado aquello antes, tal vez le hubiera prestado atención. Pequeños retazos de su conversación llegaron a mis oídos que luego serían faciles de conectar. Me encontraba demasiado ocupado escuchando la conversación de dentro de la casa.

- ¿Diga? - pude oír la cautelosa voz de mi padre en cuanto el timbre del teléfono finalmente ceso.

- Billy, - y eso había sido lo que había captado mi atención - soy yo, Bella. ¿Aun no ha llegado Jacob a casa? Se marchó hace casi veinte minutos -

- Está aquí – masculló Billy, algo sombrío.

- Se suponía que iba a llamarme – pude imaginar como Bella fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios en una disgustada mueca - Se estaba poniendo malo cuando se fue, y me preocupaba -

- Estaba… demasiado enfermo para telefonear – excusó Billy con voz helada - Ahora mismo no se encuentra muy bien -

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, dímelo – ofreció de inmediato, la preocupación tangible en su voz - Podría bajar… -

- No, no – interrumpió Billy con rapidez, casi desesperado - Estamos bien. Quédate en casa -

- De acuerdo – Bella no sonó muy convencida. Más bien confundida, diría yo.

- Adiós, Bella -

- Adiós – murmuró ella en respuesta antes de que le colgara.

_Olvídate de ella, Jacob,_ susuró suave pero autoritariamente una voz que logré identificar instante sin ayuda y dificultad, _Es muy peligroso. No estas en condiciones de verla ahora, ni en cuanto vuelvas a tu forma humana._

Como si me echaran un balde de agua fría, sentí como mi cuerpo se deshacía de todo sentimiento alguno para dejarme una horrible sensación de desamparo.

_No puedes hacerme esto, Sam..._


	13. Seth y Leah

Pude oír el hondo bufido de Leah mientras el motor del coche callaba.

La observé por el rabillo del ojo, para ver que miraba por la ventanilla con su típica agria mueca; ceño fruncido y labios apretados.

Nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, y, en silencio, nuestros padres bajaron del auto, dejándonos a ambos hermanos solos en los asientos traseros. No por mucho tiempo. Leah les imitó al instante, y cerró con tal fuerza la puerta detrás de si, que el coche se sacudió completamente.

Suspiré antes de seguirle.

- Malditos hipócritas – le oí murmurar entre dientes mientras se dirigía hacia la casa.

- Vamos, Leah, - objeté mientras fruncía levemente el ceño - sabes que eso no es cierto –

Mi hermana frenó sobre sus pasos para dar media vuelta y dedicarme una mirada que me dejo quieto en mi lugar. Dios, si daba miedo.

- Cállate, Seth – me escupió con crudeza – Esto a ti no te incumbe –

- Hasta donde yo se, Emily también es mi prima – repliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

Capté como desde la puerta de la casa nuestros padres nos observaban para suspirar, negar con desaprobación y entrar, dejándonos riñendo afuera.

- No seas idiota – masculló Leah aun más enojada – Sabes de que hablo. Tú también la escuchaste –

Bajé la vista avergonzado. Aquella tarde habíamos ido a visitar a Emily, y no estaba nada orgulloso de admitir que, junto con Leah, habíamos escuchado involuntariamente como Emily le había expresado a mi madre que le hubiese gustado que Leah fuera la dama de honor en su boda.

- Si, la escuche también – murmuré, volviendo a levantar la vista - Pero, no te lo pidió, y no creo que lo haga – salí a defender a Emily – Solo… le comentó a mamá que le hubiese gustado, nada más –

Se que dirían que debería estar del lado de Leah en el tema de la boda de Emily con Sam con todo lo ocurrido. Pero lo cierto es que ya había estado demasiado tiempo del lado de Leah. Aun tenía de vez en cuando ganas de romperle la cabeza a Sam Uley por el problema que había causado, pero simplemente no podía permanecer más tiempo enojado con Emily.

Lo había pensado, y había llegado a la conclusión de que nadie tenia la culpa de nada, y que lo mejor sería no mirar atrás y seguir adelante.

Mostrando lo imposible, el rostro de Leah se mostró aun mas agrio, casi como si hubiera adivinado lo que acaba de pensar.

- ¡¿Qué me importa si me lo pedirá o no?! – espetó, elevando un poco la voz.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la casa nuevamente, dando fuertes pasos y con los puños bien apretados.

Entre cerré mis ojos, llenándome de paciencia antes de seguirla.

- Estoy seguro de que esto también es difícil para Emily – murmuré por lo bajo.

Aunque no lo suficientemente bajo.

Leah se heló sobre sus pasos. Al darme cuenta, también dejé de caminar. Hice una mueca al notar que nada bueno esto presagiaba.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – la voz de Leah estaba cargada de una reprimida furia que me hizo dar un paso atrás - ¿Qué acabas de decir? –

Viendo que realmente esperaba una respuesta, me vi forzado a responder.

- Vamos, Leah – intenté sacarle importancia al asunto con un tono ligero – Me escuchaste. No me lo hagas repetir –

Mi hermana temblaba de rabia y cuando se volteó para mirarme a los ojos, logró hacerme retroceder un par de pasos más. Parecía que estaba a punto de saltar encima de mí.

- ¿Difícil para Emily? – murmuró entre dientes - ¡Me imagino! ¡Pobre Emily! ¡Una victima! ¡Atrapada en los juegos del cruel destino! ¡Oh, pobre, pobre Emily! ¡¿Es que eres estúpido, Seth?! –

Siempre me he considerado una persona paciencia. Pero toda paciencia tiene límites.

- No eres la única que se lo pasa mal, Leah – repliqué frunciendo el ceño – Emily no debe estar viendo todo color rosa –

- ¡Más le vale que no! – respondió con furia.

- Si hubiese estado en sus manos y hubiese podido elegir que sentir, apuesto a que las cosas no habrían sido así –

- ¡Eso no cambia nada! – me gruñó.

Desvié la vista para mirar al horizonte, apretando los labios.

- No esta haciendo esto para dañarte – murmuré muy bajo, pero con decisión.

A mi comentario no el siguió ninguna respuesta, por lo que me volteé para mirar a Leah.

Permanecía rígida en su lugar, temblando de rabia con los puños blancos y la mandíbula encajada. Si no hubiese sido mi hermana, hubiese creído que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar de ira. Es más, por un momento creí que se largaría a llorar.

Sus ojos parecían perforarme como el aumento de los rayos del sol a través de una lupa quema una simple hoja de papel.

- No seas idiota –

- Y tú no seas llorona, y deja de lamentarte y mira aunque sea lo positivo que salió de esto -

De ente todas las respuestas que podría haber dado, esa fue la manos acertada. Había dado justo en el blanco que debería haber tratado de esquivar. Los ojos de Leah se abrieron sorprendidos en una expresión de casi de horror antes de transformarse en una expresión enloquecida.

Y, repentinamente, _¡puf!_

Con los ojos desorbitados, vi como donde antes había estado parada mi hermana se encontraba ahora a un escaso par de metros un enorme lobo plateado. Ahogé un grito. Lo había visto todo. Justo frente a mis narices. Leah se había convertido en eso. Leah acaba de convertirse en eso.

- ¿Leah? – atiné a preguntar, sin aire.

Retrocedí un par de pasos bajo la mirada salvaje del animal, que gruñía tan fuerte que recordaba al motor de un camión. Sacudió su enorme cabeza un par de veces sin dejar de gruñir, como si algo le molestara, antes de volver a centrar su atención en mí.

Oí como alguien abría la puerta de nuestra casa precipitadamente mientras el lobo se volteaba hacia la edificación.

- ¡¿Seth?! – pude oír la voz de mi padre, el enorme recientemente adquirido cuerpo de Leah obstruyendo mi campo visual.

- ¡Papá! – le llamé mientras me movía para verle parado cerca del umbral, sus ojos clavados en la bestia - ¡Papá, quédate donde estás! –

Los sorprendidos ojos de mi padre volaron hacia mí, y se abrieron aun más al observarme.

- ¿Seth? – balbuceó confuso antes de volver a ver al animal – Entonces… No, no puede ser… ¿Leah? No, es imposible… ¿Leah? -

El lobo le dedicó un gruñido bajo y amenazador, clavando sus ojos inyectados de ira a la vez que arruga el hocico enseñando sus dientes, adelantándose en su dirección.

Con eso basto.

No sabía si Leah pretendía lanzarse sobre nuestro padre o no. Pero no me arriesgaría. Sin pensarlo siquiera, salté para interponerme entre el animal y mi progenitor.

Fue algo instintivo. Mi cerebro no dio la orden. Fue mi cuerpo el que respondió e hizo todo absolutamente solo, como si tubiera mente propia, arrastrandome con él.

Apretando los dientes, ignoré la aguda punzada de dolor que recorrió mi cuerpo para caer con un golpe seco delante de mi padre y Leah, sobre mis cuatro patas a la vez que un gruñido de advertencia emanaba de mi pecho.

Un par de voces gritaron mi nombre, una tan cerca que la sentí dentro de mí.

Enfrascado como estaba en el objetivo de mantener a mi padre a salvo, tenía mi total atención clavada en aquellos familiares y furiosos ojos cafés. Ignoré mi nueva forma y los gritos.

Leah también ignoró su nueva forma tanto como las voces.

_Eres un idiota,_ sentí su gruñido en mi ser.

Le enseñé mis dientes, muy ocupado en preguntarme como le había oído.

_¡Seth, Leah! ¡Basta los dos!_

Aquella voz nos golpeó a ambos con la fuerza de una maza. A la vez, relajamos nuestros músculos, aunque no dejamos de gruñirnos.

Sentí, junto con Leah, una presencia más en mi interior, como si alguien hubiera implantado algo en mi cerebro y yo fuera capaz de sentirlo.

_Bien, _asintió casi satisfecha la voz, _Necesito que entren en el bosque. Tenemos suerte que su alboroto no haya llamado la atención de nadie._

Imaginé perfectamente la cara agria que Leah hubiese puesto por ser mandada de haber estado en su forma humana. Como no había otra, me gruñó irritada, aunque obedeció sin dignarse a mirar atrás.

Solté un resoplido antes de caminar tras ella, no sin antes dirigir una preocupada mirada hacia donde se encontraba nuestro padre. Con algo de sorpresa y pesar, noté que había vuelto a entrar a la casa.

Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, reanudé mi marcha. Mientras arrastraba mis patas, noté que era como si a mi lado Leah murmurara lo que se encontraba pensando. Muy a pesar, le presté más atención de la que me hubiese gustado.

Podía sentir su ira, casi como si la gritara. Pero, entre aquellos gritos, era como si se pudiera oír un mensaje oculto si es que se prestaba la debida atención.

Estaba enojada con Emily, si… pero era algo superficial. Leah no podía odiar a Emily, no era capaz. No importara cuanto se esforzara por hacerlo, ví que no podía. El desprecio que mostraba solo era una máscara que había creado hasta para ella misma para esconder su dolor.

El dolor de ver al hombre que amaba a punto de casarse con otra. Otra que ella consideraba su hermana. Una hermana que por más que quisiera no podía odiar. Y, podía ver, tampoco podía odiar a Sam. Aun lo amaba. Le dolía lo que ocurría frente a ella, y le dolía no poder ser capaz de odiarlos, de no poder aplacar su dolor con la ira. Pues, es más sencillo despreciar que adolecer.

Con la rapidez con la que una fuerte brisa se lleva las hojas caídas de un árbol, aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron detrás de una dura pared en la cabeza de Leah. Como advertencia, solo me dirigió un horrible gruñido antes de distraer su mente con el paisaje, sin prestarle atención a nada en específico.

Volví a bufar, cuando sentí la total atención de nuestro otro acompañante puesta en mí. Me sorprendió el dolor reprimido que pude sentir proviniendo de él, que escondió aun más rápido que Leah.

Bajé la vista a mis patas, casi aburrido, y mi mente comenzó a volver a vagar. Comencé a preguntarme como había ocurrido… aquello. Hasta donde yo sabía, eso no era nada normal.

Al oírme, Leah se unió a mi inquietud nuevamente.

_Tranquilos… no están solos,_ nos volvió a hablar la voz mientras a nuestras mentes nos llegaban varias imágenes de más lobos y de personas. Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry…

_¿Y, tú quien eres?_ Leah preguntó bruscamente, casi a la defensiva, mientras comenzábamos a adentrarnos en el bosque.

La voz dudó, pero aun así, vimos la respuesta tan clara como el agua. Mi sorpresa casi igualó la de Leah.

Sam.

Y, casi como si lo hubieramos llamado al pensar su nombre, de entre los arboles, apareció un enorme lobo azabache.

_Tenemos mucho de que hablar, me temó,_ dijo, clavando sus penetrantes ojos en ambos.


	14. Quil

Mis ojos comenzaron a entrecerrarse mientras el sonido de las olas que se encontraban con la orilla y el fuerte viento zumbando en mis oídos comenzaban a adormeceré.

¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido patéticamente sentado al cobijo de un par de troncos caídos observando las grises aguas? No lo sé. No llevaba la cuenta. Igualmente, no me importaba.

Suspiré mientras me removía en mi lugar intentando deshacerme de mi somnolencia.

Eso era lo que últimamente me pasaba haciendo todos los días. Con la excepción que solía hacerlo en mi casa, tirado en mi cama mirando el techo, aburrido. Pero mi padre, harto, me había dicho que o me veía fuera de la de casa, o me ponía a trabajar. Había optado por salir. Y ahora, me pasaba todos los días tirado en la arena, mirando el agua, aburrido. Pequeña diferencia que pagaba gustoso. La fría playa de La Push no se veía mal en comparación a trabajar.

Y es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Mis dos amigos habían… cambiado. Cambiado para mal.

Primero había sido Embry.

Con Jacob no lo habíamos podido creer. Un día nos encontrábamos criticando a Sam Uley y su grupo (pues los tres habíamos estado seguros de que algo escondían), y luego Embry había desaparecido para reaparecer junto a Sam. Reaparecer realmente cambiado; su cabello se lo había casi afeitado, y parecía tan cansado como una madre soltera con bebés trillizos. Se veía igual que se habían visto Paul y Jared cuando se habían unido a Sam.

No comprendimos, y le buscamos, pero Embry nos había evitado, estando siempre junto a Sam y no contestando nuestras llamadas.

Y luego le había tocado a Jacob.

Eso tenía menos sentido aún. ¿Por qué? Porque nos la habíamos pasado tratando de averiguar que le había ocurrido a nuestro ex amigo durante semanas. No nos creíamos que Embry se hubiera juntado con Uley por gusto… ¡si siempre le habíamos visto con mala cara! ¡¿Por qué se juntaba con él?! ¡Nada coherente!

Por eso, cuando Jake se sumo igual de rapado e igual de cansado, sentí que algo raro estaba pasando de veras. Algo raro que me aterraba. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sam Uley que obligaba a los demás a juntarse con él? ¿Sería posible que pudiera seguir yo? Primero, Embry, luego Jacob… solo quedaba yo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, a pesar de que apenas notaba el frío viento. Parpadeé con fuerza un par de veces, aguantando las lágrimas que peleaban por salir. Vamos, yo no era un niñita como para largarme a llorar.

Solté un hondo suspiro antes de removerme para acomodarme y hundirme un poco más en mi lugar y miseria.

Y, entonces, oí un par de voces _demasiado_ familiares.

- … y casi te arranca la cabeza… Paul nos meterá en problemas si no puede controlarse –

- Sam debería ordenarle ir a terapia. Hey, no te rías, que lo digo enserio –

Sentí como lentamente mis ojos se abrían como platos mientras Jacob y Embry aparecían en mi campo de visión, caminando por la playa, seguramente dirigiéndose al bosque, si es que no acababan de salir de él. Sabía que ahí se juntaban con Sam Uley. Ya los había seguido un par de veces para perderlos de vista entre los árboles, como si ambos se hubieran desvanecido en el aire.

Como si hubiese gritado sus nombres, se voltearon bruscamente en sincronización para mirarme y mostrar una expresión sobresaltada de pavor. El verlos me dio una punzada de dolor que estoy seguro que mi rostro reflejo, y que pronto escondí tras un receloso ceño fruncido.

Ambos intercambiaron nerviosas miradas antes de volver a mirarme sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Apreté mis labios desafiante, y observé como comenzaban a alejarse en un incomodo silencio. Les seguí con la vista hasta donde mi "madriguera" me dejó.

Dejé escapar un bajo gruñido. Tantas cosas me hubiera gustado decirle a esos dos.

Mi ceño se frunció aun más al pensar aquello. Pero, ¿que demonios me detenía? Por favor, Bella Swan se había enfrentado a Jacob y salido airosa. _Bella Swan_. Esa traidora a la cual yo le saca casi una cabeza de alto, y, estoy seguro, el doble de ancho (por no decir el triple de musculoso). Esa menuda muchacha se había enfrentado a la mole que yo había llamado amigo. ¿Qué pedazo de cobarde era yo para dejarme ganar por una flacucha? ¿A que le temía? _¿Qué demonios me detenía?_

Alentado por mi enfado, me levanté de un salto y, sin quiera preocuparme en sacar la arena de mi ropa, caminé con paso firme y ligero, puños apretados y mandíbula encajada, hacia el par de figuras un par de metros por delante de mi.

Jacob y Embry se voltearon para encararme, y noté como sus manos se cerraban.

No me anduve con rodeos, pues los tres sabíamos porque me dirigía a ellos. Simplemente escupí la palabras tal y como vinieron a mi mente.

- ¿Qué mierda les hizo? – inquirí entre dientes.

Las facciones de ambos se endurecieron hasta convertirse en indescifrables máscaras, heladas e inexpresivas.

- ¡¿Qué mierda les hizo?! – rugí, pues ninguno se había dignado a responderme.

- Nada – contestó Embry fríamente.

- No soy idiota – mascullé - No pueden decir que nada ha ocurrido. ¡Sam Uley algo les ha hecho! ¡Lo sé! -

- Sam no nos ha hecho nada –

Mis dientes chirriaron, y me contuve de darles unos buenos puñetazos a ambos en medio de sus odiosas caras.

- Si no fue Sam, ¿quien fue? – repliqué, hirviendo, sin creerles nada.

En el rostro de Embry se reflejó un tinte leve de tristeza, mientras que el de Jacob la peor de las amarguras.

- ¿Qué importa? –

Podía ver en sus demacrados semblantes y angustiadas miradas que estaban atrapados. Atrapados en un juego en el que se les había obligado a tomar parte.

- Importa – escupí – ¡Es la raíz del problema! ¡Solo hay que ir y…! –

- Las cosas no son así, Quil – me gruñó Jacob, enfadado - ¿No crees que si pudieras arreglarlo, ya lo habríamos hecho? –

Alcé mi mentón, desafiante. Ni en los mejores momentos de nuestra amistad había permitido que Jacob me hablara así. Ni lo permitiría ahora.

- Pues, no pareces tener problemas con Bella Swan. ¿Es que Sam también la convenció a ella? –

Jacob dio un paso en mi dirección con claras intenciones de querer partirme el tabique, y más. En respuesta todos mis músculos se tensaron, listos para la pelea. Vamos, Jake, atrévete.

Sin embargo, la mano de Embry voló rápida como un rayo a su hombro para retenerlo en su lugar.

- No sabes nada – me espetó Jacob, temblando de rabia.

- Entonces, ilumíname, querido amigo mío – devolví con tanto sarcasmo que casi hice yo una mueca.

- Ya te voy a iluminar – me gruñó, movimiento su brazo bruscamente intentando liberarse de Embry sin éxito.

- Jake… déjalo – murmuró con una monótona voz, dirigiéndome una apenada pero dura mirada a la vez, también dolido por mi comentario – El… no entiende… –

En mis venas, mi sangre hirvió, y yo mismo me encontré temblando de rabia tal y como se encontraba haciendo Jacob.

Claro estaba que no entendía lo que ocurría, y eso era lo que tan vehemente me encontraba tratando de hacer. Y sin embargo, ninguno me tiraba una ayudita, y hasta parecía que con esos "No entiendes nada de nada, Quil" me echaban la culpa de ello.

- Ilumínenme – ordené entre dientes, apretando mis manos.

Jacob dejó de temblar, y me dirigió una despectiva mirada. Embry, por su lado, no le soltó por calmado que se mostrara.

- Si no tienes la suficiente suerte, lo entenderás – replicó Jacob.

Apreté mis puños enfurecido.

- No me uniré a Sam Uley – mascullé.

Embry evitó mi mirada y Jacob echó una amarga carcajada.

- Como si pudieras elegirlo – respondió.

Mi estomago dio un vuelco, renaciendo mis viejos temores a lo desconocido de aquella secta. Sin embargo, lo escondí lo mejor que pude.

- Soy mejor que eso. No me arrastrará. No puede -

- Es algo imposible de pelear - replicó Jacob con un profundo ceño fruncido - Nadie se mete en esto por elección -

- No hay otra opción – agregó muy bajo Embry.

Abrí y cerré mis manos compulsivamente, reprimiendo mis ganas de saltar al cuello de esos dos.

Pues, ¡claro! ¡Tan simple es bajar los brazos! ¡Las cosas son muy simples si uno simplemente se rinde! ¡Jacob y Embry ni siquiera lo estaban intentando! ¡Los muy débiles se habían metido en algo que a ninguno le agradaba, y sin embargo se quedaban con la patética excusa de no poder pelearlo!

- Siempre hay otra opción – gruñí, temblando más violentamente.

- No siempre – Jacob replicó a la defensiva.

- A veces a uno le tocan hacer cosas que no le gustan, y lo mejor que puede hacer el aceptar las cosas como son, sobrellevarlas como puede – le apoyó Embry con un profundo ceño fruncido.

Mis dientes chirriaron y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Casi podía palpar la ardiente ira que se cocía en mi dolido interior.

Pues, aunque odiara admitirlo, me dolía ver que Jacob y Embry se encontraban infelizmente atrapados. Y, aunque odiara admitirlo _aun_ más, pues sonaba como una especie de novia despechada, me dolía profundamente que ninguno peleara por mí. Lo sé, lo sé. Pero... su resignación no solo los apresaba... sino que nos alejaba.

El tiempo que habían permanecido con Sam Uley me habían estado evitando a toda costa, sin siquiera darme una maldita explicación.

No tienen idea de lo confuso y angustioso que es perder un amigo (o, en mi caso, dos) de un día para el otro sin razón aparente. Por ello, me enfurecía de sobre manera su resignación. La ira era lo único capaz de apaciguar el dolor, por cursi que suene.

Me sentía incapaz de sentir más ira de la que ya sentía, pues seguramente era imposible que más furia entrara dentro de mi cuerpo…

… y como si realmente fueras así, mi piel se rasgó en un tormentoso momento para dejar escapar toda mi cólera.

Dejaré de lado la descripción cuanto dolió eso.

Ante la aguda punzada, mis piernas cedieron, y me encontré sobre mis rodillas y manos en el suelo, jadeando con agitada respiración, mirando la oscura arena con mis ojos repentinamente abiertos como platos.

_Ah, genial. Allí iba el último par que Billy juro por todo lo sagrado que me compraría... ahora si voy a parecer un nativo americano…_

_Tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos que un par de mugrosas zapatillas en este preciso momento, Jacob._

_Claro, claro, eso lo dice al que su madre __**si**__ le compra las mugrosas zapatillas que destroza._

_¿Sabes? A veces puedes ser muy infantil._

Con un brusco movimiento, levanté mi cabeza para ver frente a mí a los lobos más grandes que había visto en mi vida, ambos intercambiando recelosas miradas.

Reprimí un grito (que nena), y solo atiné a retroceder un poco a gatas con una torpeza insuperable, a tal punto de solo ser capaz de dar un par de pasos para tropezar con mis propias piernas.

Sincronizados, los animales me miraron con sus brillantes ojos negros, casi con indiferencia.

_Hasta tiene el rabo entre las patas…_

_Que yo recuerde, tú no estabas mejor._

_Tú tampoco._

Desorientado como estaba, sentía que mi cabeza no era parte de mi cuerpo, y apenas prestaba atención a las voces que oía.

Repentinamente noté los retazos de ropa que había en el suelo a los pies de ambas bestias. Reconocí las ropas de Embry y Jacob al instante.

Como un rayo, la idea de que ambos habían terminado almorzados vino a mi mente. Mi sentido común me dijo al instante que era imposible que en ese par de segundos que permanecí con mis ojos cerrados ambos lobos pudieran haber devorado a Jacob y Embry, pero no le pude prestar nada de atención, aturdido como estaba.

Ambas criaturas soltaron un sonido jocoso que me hizo estremecerme e intentar retroceder un poco más.

_Quil, no te asustes… los lobos que __**no**__ se almorzaron a tus amigos, son justamente tus amigos._

Bueno, por más desorientado que uno este, no puede ignorar eso. No todos los días a uno le revelan semejante cosa.

Como si alguien metiera con brutalidad en mi cabeza un puñado de imágenes contra mi voluntad, vi dentro de mi cerebro como en un retazo de alguna película a un Paul temblando de pies a cabeza antes de desfigurarse y explotar para dejar lugar a un enorme lobo plateado. Frente a él, pude ver a Bella Swan, delante de ella irguiéndose protector Jacob, quien, sin titubear, corrió hacia la bestia para, en medio de un salto, explotar tal y como lo había hecho Paul, dejando lugar a la cobriza masa que se encontraba en aquel mismo instante delante de mi.

Mi visión volvió al presente, y mis ojos se enfocaron en ambos animales, pasando de uno a otro repetitivamente.

¿Jacob y Embry?

_Bingo._

Oh, por Dios. ¡¿Embry, Jacob, Sam Uley y el resto podían convertirse en perros gigantes?!

_Mira quien habla,_ vi como el lobo rojizo, Jacob, revoleaba los ojos, algo realmente perturbador teniendo en cuenta que era un animal con una actitud humana.

_¿Te has visto en un espejo, Quil?,_ el lobo grisáceo movió sus patas delanteras, inquieto y fastidiado.

Con tal tranquilidad y lentitud que ahora me hacen preguntarme si no seré retrasado o algo así, bajé mi vista a mi cuerpo para ver un montón de pelambre chocolate.

¡Woaw!

_¡¿Pero que significa esto?!,_ pensé, lo suficientemente sorprendido como para no poder hacer otra cosa más que mirar a mi recientemente adquirido cuerpazo.

_Significa que no tuviese la suficiente suerte,_ esta vez si pude reconocer quien hablaba; Jacob_._

_¿Esto es… real?,_ levanté mi vista para mirarles.

_¿Es que acaso parecemos espejismos?,_ ladeó su cabeza Embry, a quien también esta vez pude reconocer.

En repuesta mire mi cuerpo nuevamente, y mi cerebro dio la orden de mover mi "mano-pata", la cual obedeció. Vaya, realmente me pertenecía.

Pude oír como ambos lobos bufaban. Les miré, aún incapaz de creer lo que ocurría.

_¿No estoy soñando?,_ pregunté.

_No,_ respondió Jacob.

_Bienvenido a la manada,_ agregó Embry casi con culpabilidad, y les vi a ambas agachar la cabeza con pena.

Les observé incrédulo por un par de silenciosos segundos en los que ningunos de los lobos se digno a mirarme.

_Mira, hermano, de verdad lo sentimos,_ agregó Jacob.

_Sabemos que esto es horrible...__ repentinamente descubrir que eres una bestia cuyo deber es proteger a tu pueblo del peligro y las amenazas…_

¿Peligros? ¿Amenazas?

_Vampiros, _gruñó Jacob con desprecio.

Ah, ahora entendía. Los Cullen. Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Quién lo diría? Mi abuelo no mentía con sus bobas leyendas…

_¿Deberemos pelear con vampiros?, _inquirí.

Jacob y Embry intercambiaron una mirada.

_Pues… si. Por ello, erm…_

_Mutamos,_ le ayudó Jacob a Embry.

_Gracias, Jake,_ el otro lobo frunció su ceño ante el termino, _Por ello estamos aquí… para defender a nuestra tribu del peligro que ellos suponen… también hay otros chupasangres sueltos por allí…_

A mi mente llegó la imagen de la pelirroja más buena y salvaje que vi en mi vida corriendo como una gacela, aunque mil veces más rápido, por el bosque.

Me quedé perplejo.

_Sabemos que no es agradable, Quil,_ me consoló Embry, realmente apenado. _Pero no hay marcha atrás… no hay salida…_

_No te preocupes además… con el tiempo y algo de auto control es reversible,_ agregó Jacob.

Les miré con ojos como platos.

_¡¿Bromean?!,_ finalmente pude responder mientras me paraba del suelo, exaltado,_ ¡Esto es genial!_

Jacob y Embry se quedaron mirando con unas expresiones de lo más extrañadas, antes de intercambiar miradas como si yo estuviera loco. Cosa que _sé_ que pensaron.

_¡Vaya!,_ miré sobre mi hombro para ver como mi nuevo rabo se agitaba como loco, y eché una carcajada animal, _¡Esto es genial! ¡Enserio!_

_¿Quil? ¿Estás bien?,_ me preguntó Embry, seriamente preocupado.

_Yo creo que esta en estado de shock,_ agregó Jacob, incrédulo.

_Exageran,_ repliqué antes de volver a carcajear, _¡Quejicas! ¿No ven que esto es genial? ¡Ya quiero correr por ahí, o cazar! ¡Hacer pedazos algo con mis dientes!_

_Oh, por Dios, desvaría…_

Revoleó mis ojos y me puse algo más serio, aunque mi rabo no dejó de agitarse.

_Exageran,_ repetí, antes de fruncir mi ceño y encajar mi mandíbula, pensante._ Aunque… dolió. Dolió mucho..._

Pude sentir el alivio de ambos lobos al ver que finalmente tenía una reacción que ellos consideraban normal.

_Y te volverá a doler cuando salgas de fase,_ me aseguró Jacob._ Y durante el resto del bendito día. Y cuando vuelvas a entrar en fase. Y cuando vuelvas a salir. Y durante el resto de otro bendito día. Y…_

_Ya me hice la idea, Jacob, gracias. No sigas, _le corté mientras se me hacia un nudo en el estómago. Pues, entonces esto si tenía su lado negativo…

_Pero al cabo de una semana se pasa,_ acotó Embry rápidamente. _Es cuestión del cambio de forma. Durante los primeros días tu cuerpo aun se acostumbra al brusco cambio... creemos. Bueno, lo que si nos es seguro es que luego se pasa, y entrar y salir de fase no duele ni un poco._

_Pero pasaré una semana en el infierno,_ quise asegurarme, esperando que la respuesta fuera "no".

_Una semana de perros,_ me corrigió Jacob soltando un sonido entre dientes que interpreté como una risa_._

Sonreí mientras le quitaba importancia al asunto. No dejaría que aquello me quitara mi buen humor. No solo ahora era otro de los super protectores de La Push, una poderosa e imparable bestia salida de las noches (¡genial!). Había vuelto a recuperar a Embry y Jacob, mis dos mejores amigos.

Y semana de perros o no, nada ni nadie podría quitarme la sonrisa que acaba de tatuarme en la cara.


End file.
